


A Fae Awakening

by hellbells



Series: Expanded Tales of TLBB: Night in Front of TV [6]
Category: NCIS, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fae Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mystery, Rating Change - Chapter 9, Romance, Season 3A rewrite, See Chapter Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Tony had a few secrets that were worthy of rule 4 ... His biggest one?He is the Crown Prince of the UnSeelie Court. His queen has ordered him to Beacon Hills to sort out a few problems. He didn't expect to end up as the Fae-Yoda to one Stiles Stilinski but he could adapt especially as the Sheriff is kind of hot in his uniform.





	1. Prologue: Prince of Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta work: The Amazing Edronhia  
> Art Work: StarWatcher.

****Tony closed the door to his apartment and was relieved to let his glamour drop. The ability to maintain a sickly pallor was draining him but he had no choice but to maintain it outside since he’d contracted the pneumonic plague whilst working at NCIS.

He also knew enemies were swirling around so he had no intention of being drained at the current time. How the hell Gibbs managed to attract the nut jobs he didn’t know but one was gunning straight for him. It seemed the little psycho from two years ago was back for round two. Still there wasn’t much Tony could do as he was supposed to be on medical leave for another three weeks.

Tony was half-Fae through his mother’s side and his grandmother hadn’t been negligent in training him in his powers and duties. It turns out she wasn’t blue-blood British aristocracy but rather silver-blooded royalty. That’s right, Tony would answer not only to Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo but also Crown Prince Antonio of the Unseelie Court.  

Tony respected the law but he also understood implicitly that the supernatural was like the Brad Pitt movie Fight Club. You don’t talk about flight club unless you are part of it. So for that reason, he maintained a human recovery rate in front of other people.

“Hello, darling.”

Tony jumped in surprise as he wasn’t expecting guests. He shouldn’t be surprised though, “Hello, Nana. You look stunning as usual. What brings you to the mortal plane?”

He asked politely. It paid to keep a civil tongue in your head when speaking with her.

She smiled sweetly at him and his suspicions were growing by the second. “Why, to see my favourite grandson, of course. You really should _pop_ in and see me more often.”

Tony didn’t roll his eyes because he was too smart. His grandmother was the Queen Mab of folklore, only they’d probably _underplayed_ how vicious she could be when the mood took her. He did though, remind her of the promise he’d extracted. “You agreed I should have a mortal life first.”

She sneered because she hadn’t forgotten even if she thought it stupid. He’d successfully argued that if he was going to be the crown prince then he needed to understand and have a mortal life. He didn’t want anything to distract him from his duties so needed to understand the duality of his nature. It was a valid argument so she allowed it. “You did but I need a favour and your mundane job is giving you a break.”

Tony snorted at that oversimplification. “I had the human plague, grandmother. I am not supposed to bounce back from it, hence the stupid glamour.”

She had a wicked grin. It was nice to hear the grandkids growing up right even if they insisted on playing mortal games. “Your power to manipulate your surroundings hasn’t faded, Tonio.”

“Nor will it.” He assured her.

It was so vital if he was to be successful in his undercover jobs. Okay, so unless he got unlucky the bad guys didn’t tend to have iron weapons. Therefore, he wouldn’t die but it still stung like a bitch and he had to slow his healing to avoid suspicion. _That sucked too._

“So where and why, exactly, do I have to go?” Tony asked, knowing that he would end up going anyway.

“Beacon Hills. A cousin of yours is coming into his powers and threats are circling him. I figure I send you or the Wild Hunt.”

Tony shivered because sending the Wild Hunt was the supernatural equivalent of a nuclear bomb. They could potentially raze the town and everyone in it if it suited their mood and they wouldn’t feel bad about it. “Okay, calm down. Who is it?”

“Claudine’s little one.”

Tony hadn’t expected to hear that name ever again. Claudine was his Nana’s niece who had fallen in love with a mortal man and renounced her heritage. Sadly, it had not been an epic love story but rather a tragedy. They had ten good mortal years before her lack of magic usage had ultimately destroyed her body. Her death had been felt acutely in the Fae realm so many of the family tended not to mention her name.

He did shiver in excitement because an awakening was a grand thing. “So little _Mischief_ is awakening.”

She grinned because his nickname as a newborn was particularly pertinent to him the older he got. “Oh yes, and he is one of us. The only trouble is there is a Druid there who is on my hit list. He is putting my nephew in the path of a Nogitsune and that just pisses me off. I am trusting you to express my displeasure.”

Stunned, Tony sat back in his chair. The fact that a druid was doing such things meant they were heading down a dark path, however, as to try and cause harm to a Fae was a death wish.  “Wow, how fucking stupid do you have to be?”

“Oh, there is nothing stupid about the man.” Mab assured him, “He walks and breathes deception. He has manipulated the chess pieces for years. I only started to monitor him after Claudine’s fading. If he had anything to do with that I expect nothing left that even a talented necromancer could work with.”

She said it calmly but you could see ice crystals in her eyes. She was pissed and that never ended well. To be fair, Tony was feeling pretty homicidal at the idea that someone had manipulated one of their own. “I’m on my way - consider your will done.”

 


	2. 1. Spring Awakening

**Chapter One: Spring Awakening**

As soon as Tony passed the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign he started to stretch his magical senses. He very rarely did it in DC but there was no way he was getting caught unaware in such a volatile situation. His extra senses were like riding a bike, you never forgot how. 

He could sense the local puppies on the Preserve.  _ Huh _ . That was a menagerie of a pack with wolves, a Kanima and his cousin. Tony frowned, sensing more wolves just on the outskirts of the town, he could sense a group of Alphas. 

So there was another threat but it wasn’t the one his grandmother mentioned. He expanded his senses further wanting to ensure he got no surprises while he was in town. The land was crying out in pain and Tony shivered feeling it in his bones. He couldn’t believe that someone had harmed a Nemeton. The bastards had cut it down - No wonder a Nogitsune was hiding under it. He would have to put that right as soon as he had a spare moment. 

He put his feelings in a box for now as he was close to the Sheriff’s office. He figured he might as well stop and introduce himself to Myc’s father. He pulled into the carpark and headed straight into the station. He stopped at the front desk and announced his intentions. “Hi, I’m looking for the Sheriff.”

He was regarded with suspicion. “What’s the nature of your visit?” 

He kept a genial smile to show he had no hard feelings, guessing she’d pegged him as a Fed. He showed his badge to show he wasn’t a Feeb. “Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. NCIS.”

“I didn’t think Harris warranted an NCIS agent.” The front desk woman commented, trying to see what Tony’s angle was about. He was relieved that he didn’t have to explain what he meant by NCIS which he usually was forced to do. 

Tony shrugged, not denying or confirming the woman’s suspicion. “You know how it is, ma’am.”

She sighed because in recent months they had not had a good experience with Federal Agents but it was up to the Sheriff. This was above her paygrade and gestured for Tony to follow her. 

Tony got his first impression of Noah, and damn, the man-made that uniform look good. He stood silently as the deputy knocked on the sheriff’s office door. “Sheriff, you have a visitor.”

The Sheriff got up from behind his desk in order to shake Tony’s hand. Tony got the impression the office had had a bad run-in with the Feebs in recent months given the initial frown he got. Still the Sheriff was polite enough to ask him. “How can I help you?”

Tony shook his head trying to reassure the man. “You can’t. I’m here to help you, at least I hope I can.”

“You know anything about murders?” The man checked because if he didn’t, there wasn’t much help he could give him.

Tony would have smirked but it was an inappropriate moment considering the conversation. “Detective in three states and an investigator for NCIS. I came looking for a cousin of mine but I am happy to help.” It was true too, he couldn’t resist a good mystery. He suspected that the murders would be more supernatural in origin and this not so easy for the human sheriff to solve no matter how good he was at his job.

“You’re a relative of Claudia’s, aren’t you?” The Sheriff asked him astutely. This new guy seemed to have the same aura as his late wife. He couldn’t explain it but he was sure of it.

Tony thought about how to answer the question for a second but saw no reason to lie. “Distant cousin but my grandmother asked me to check on  _ Mischief _ and I am powerless to resist a request from my matriarch.” Well,  _ Queen  _ but there was no point to excite people for no reason. It was obvious to Tony that Claudine hadn’t shared anything of her true lineage. 

“Yeah, my mother is still fierce.” Noah agreed in sympathy. He had so many questions he wasn’t sure where to begin. He was grateful for the man giving him a minute to process what he’d already figured out.

Tony smiled in agreement and it was easy to relax with this guy. He was a good Sheriff and Tony could see how he’d work well here. Tony was guessing that it was a technique that worked well with the criminals he’d faced in the past.

Tony could see the way the man’s mind was racing with a million questions. As he wasn’t a criminal with something to hide - he waited for the Sheriff to form the question was eager to ask.  

The Sheriff finally asked him a question he’d been wanting to know ever since  _ supposed _ mountain lions took up residency in the Preserve. ”Can you tell me what foolhardy crap is going on in my town?”

Tony nodded but he felt he should warn the man. After all, once you learnt about the supernatural you couldn’t put the genie back in the box. “I can but you might not like what you hear.”

“We rarely do but tell me anyway.” Noah remarked as he stood up. “Just let me close the door and you can bring me up to speed. I am sick of playing defence.”

Tony had to admire his strength of character. He’d practically told the man he wasn’t going to like what he was going to hear and yet his only request was to close the door so as to let them have some privacy. 

“So how many cases would you have been able to solve if you’d known the supernatural was real?” Tony asked boldly. He figured the man was smart and working in hypotheticals was as good a start as any.

“There have been certain spikes on a full moon but that is not unusual in certain areas.” The Sheriff replied pointedly but his mind was rippling with the implications. He wasn’t the type to deny something out of hand but he would prefer proof.

Tony knew that sometimes ripping the band-aid off was easier. He had his mortal visage and his Fae visage. His Fae appearance was much like his human one, only he literally shone with a silver tint and his eyes took on an emerald green glow. He wasn’t quite on a Twilight level but definitely some sparkle. “I am going to drop a standard glamour to give you an idea of just what magic can do and why you need to be prepared.”

Noah sucked in a breath because the man was handsome before but now he was stunning. He felt a punch in his gut that he hadn’t felt in a long time. “I would never think someone would use magic to make themselves uglier. I take it you’re Fae?” The Sheriff could swear he saw an imprint of wings but he couldn't be certain. His mind was already reeling with the revelations but there was one he was concerned with more than anything -  **Stiles.**

Tony nodded. “Yes, and so is your son. He is part of the bloodline and he is waking up, according to Nana, and I will need your help to guide him.”

“So my Claudia was Fae too?” Noah had to ask, seeking to understand everything.

Tony didn’t see the point in denying the truth. “ _Claudine_ made a choice to fall in love with you and it was respected.”

His mind was racing and Tony had to strain to hear what he said next. “She never used magic at all in front of me.”

Tony sighed because this was going to suck having to break the truth to the man. However Tony knew a lie, even one of omission, would jeopardize their chance to work together. “She made a choice and it was a bad one. She wasn’t bound but she choose to live fully as a mortal and her body couldn’t handle that.”

The man looked up grief-stricken for a moment. “Why would she do that?”

Tony reached his hand out in sympathy. He had no answer he could give if he was being honest not without stepping on a potential minefield. “The only one who could answer that was your wife, Sheriff.”

“Noah. If you’re about to act as my son’s Yoda, you should call me Noah. How can I help? I’m a man with a gun, something you also have.” He pointed out using logic and reason. He had a feeling that as he delved further and further down the rabbit hole he wouldn’t be able to fall back on those two things. 

Tony smirked because as true as it was that he was an agent, power was still true in human matters. A County Sheriff in this area would hold more sway.”Your power here is more recognised and your son’s friends are in a lot of trouble. I can act but it might cause tensions. I’d rather have your permission than beg forgiveness. If I am going to help Stiles then you need to trust me.”

Noah heard only the part where Tony had said his son was in danger and he was grabbing his coat and keys. He would settle his questions regarding the supernatural once Stiles was safe. “You talk and I’ll drive.”

Tony replaced his glamour as the door opened and followed Noah to the Sheriff’s cruiser. Things were moving quicker than he planned but he was always able to adapt. 

~*~

The car started and whilst Noah never took his eyes off the road. He started to ask all the questions he wanted to know. “So my son is running with wolves?” 

Tony nodded. “Yes. To be fair, they would have been drawn by his innate magic. I looked up some files and old news reports. The Hales were the werewolves who kept the land safe.”   
  
“So Derek is a werewolf?”   
  
Tony explained. “Yes. And I saw references to a person, Peter Hale. I can’t figure if he’s alive or dead but I feel death magic in the air apart from the Banshee so my guess is he is once more living.”

Noah had a pinched look around his eyes. “My son has a crush on a werewolf?”   
  
Tony shrugged. “Maybe?”    
  
“Perfect. So what does a pack look like?”    


Tony fell back on all his own training. “There will be an Alpha, they will be the strongest of the pack. Their eyes will flash red to signify their position. You inherit the position when the previous Alpha dies.”   
  
“So Laura Hale’s death meant a change in leadership.”   
  
Tony knew that would be the case. “Yes, but a pack needs stability and there will have been betas created as an Alpha with no pack will go feral and hunters will put them down.”   
  
Things were coming clearer and clearer. Okay, so Noah now had even more questions. “The Argents.”   
  
“Werewolf hunters, they’re the reason for the silver myth. There was a lazy translation from French.”

Noah snorted. “Of course they are. ”I’m going to be having a long chat with my son.” Noah said firmly.

Tony shivered because he was a Dark Fae and even he didn’t want to cross Noah at that moment. He couldn’t wait to get to know this man some more - he just had a pack of naughty Alpha pups to put in their place first. 


	3. 2. Fae at 12 O'Clock

**Chapter Two: Fae at 12 O’Clock**

 

Stiles knew he was in trouble - the Alpha pack was bearing down on his friends, his pack. They were hopelessly outmatched and not even his wit could get them out of this. He needed a miracle or something.

He couldn’t believe Derek was alive but his heart was glad. However it might not stay that way as Deucalion and his bitch crew had invited themselves to the apartment. 

Deucalion’s little monologue was interrupted by a new arrival. Stiles noted the way even the wolves jumped so he was guessing the guy had somehow masked his presence. 

_ “You know, you mongrels aren’t very smart.” _

Stiles heart stopped for like a full minute. Or at least that is how it felt to him. His Dad was here with the newbie. There was about to be a supernatural battle and his  _ Dad  _ was there! He also seemed to know what was going on and there was a cute guy standing next to him in a Zegna suit. 

Hot guy didn’t seem freaked by the fur. He also felt powerful in a way that had Stiles freaked out. He didn’t understand why the others couldn’t sense it - if they had they wouldn’t be growling at him. Okay, so maybe they didn’t like his dog joke - Stiles thought it was pure gold. 

The man spoke once more and it was clear he was goading the Alpha pack. “Do you know what I am oh, Alpha of Alpha’s?”

“A Fairy.” Deucalion sneered.

Cute guy snorted and Stiles noted how close he was standing to his Dad. He seemed to know his Dad and he really should concentrate on what was being said. “No, I’m Fae and not the fluffy court either. You’re trespassing and about to harm the pack of the Queen's favoured nephew. Do you think that is smart?”

The only one who could even be Fae was him. Stiles wanted to find and kick Deaton’s butt - spark my ass. The Alpha Pack all focussed on him too which was uncomfortable. 

“You’re Winter Court? An UnSeelie?” Deucalion probed, trying to establish the facts but it was clear to Stiles and the others that he was acting more cautiously.

Tony flecked dust off his collar to hint he was bored. “Crown Prince and let me tell you something, Duke. My Queen is  _ pissed  _ with you. So much so she told me to come and sort it or she’d set the Wild Hunt loose.”

“We had no idea this was so, we believed him a Spark.” He replied, and it was obvious to all that he was considering all the angles.

Tony smirked but it lacked warmth and his skin started to glow silver. It never hurt to show a bit of power. “That’s because we didn’t want you to know. Plus, you really should seek better advice than one who is just skirting the line between Druid and something else.” 

Tony said no more there as he had a mission and he was okay with that being a full-on vendetta if needed. He wouldn’t tip off the others by using the word Darach yet.

Stiles smiled in victory because he’d been complaining about Deaton for ages but no one was listening to him. Scott was frowning and Peter and Derek had a dawning look of understanding. He was going to be asking so many questions once they got out of this and he was now thinking they’d all be escaping this alive.

Deucalion, who had been such a nightmare for the Hale pack, was now weary as fuck of their new arrival. Peter didn’t care who he was - he was grateful. He listened as the so-called Demon Wolf and Alpha of Alphas desperately tried to backtrack and keep his life.

“We will, of course, withdraw as clearly the Pack is not without support.” Deucalion offered.

The Fae nodded his head. “No, it’s not and by the way, I will be around for quite a while as I have  _ interests  _ in town.”

The pack withdrew quickly after that and Tony would keep an eye on them magically to ensure their asses didn’t stop until they were off Hale Land. 

He whirled around to Noah with a grin. “See told you it was all in hand.”   
  
Stiles saw the fond grin on his Dad’s face. Now that was intriguing and would be worth monitoring in much greater detail. His Dad’s only comment was. “You and Stiles are going to drive me nuts together.”

Derek was looking like he’d just discovered that Santa Claus was actually real. He was so sure that his pack was going to be destroyed in front of him again. He was taking a few moments to appreciate that he was alive, and so were his betas. “I don’t care. I’ll pay for the medical bills.”

Tony smirked at the Alpha. “I am Crown Prince of the UnSeelie Court. I ask your permission to remain in your territory for the intention of teaching my cousin through his awakening.”   
  
Derek snorted. “For now, you’ve just helped the Hale Pack so you have permission to reside here forever if you want to.”   
  
Tony’s grin lit up the room. “Excellent. Right now, I just have to find the demented Darach and purify that tree. It’s making my skin crawl.”

The would-be emissary creeped out of the shadow. Tony noted that Deaton had only appeared once the Alpha Pack had disappeared. “Who might you be exactly?”

“Stiles’ cousin. I did just announce that, didn’t I?” Tony answered brightly. It hadn’t escaped the pack’s notice that he’d yet to give his real name out. It seemed Stiles’ refusal to hand out his real name might be genetic. 

Noah snorted. “You did.”

Tony shrugged, ignoring the man. He wanted to further investigate him before he dealt out justice there. “Now, puppies, you’re all safe even the zombie one.”

Stiles was in tears of laughter. This was epic. He didn’t know Tony well yet but he had a feeling they were going to get along great.  “Oh wow, so you need to teach me everything and you shut  _ Creeperwolf _ up. You have to teach me your ways.”

Tony smiled fondly at the excitable teen. “Of course I will and your ADHD should lessen once your body starts to adapt.”

The Sheriff, who’d been a silent sentinel up to this point, spoke up. “Tony and I will be having a discussion with my son in private at my home. Tomorrow though, I expect all of you for dinner.”

Peter shuddered as that sounded disgustingly domestic. The Sheriff cut him off before he could even issue a refusal. “All of you - no refusals.”

The werewolves just nodded one by one and watched as the Stilinskis walked away. It was thankfully at the end of Noah’s shift so he headed on home. He was honest about wanting a very long chat with Stiles. There had been a lot of truths revealed today and he wanted Stiles to know he’d adjust and they’d be okay. 

~*~ 

Stiles waited until the door had shut before asking his first question but it was clear he was brimming with them, given the twitchiness. “So who’s your friend, Dad?” 

“Agent Tony DiNozzo, NCIS, and a cousin of your mother's.”

Tony had to smirk at that as it was true. He kept his name shortened deliberately as it stopped people using his pure name. 

Stiles snorted. “So how does a Fae Prince end up a Federal Agent?”    
  
Tony matched his grin. “Boredom - and technically I have a mortal father but Fae blood doesn’t dilute.”   
  
Stiles eyes widened at the implication. “So I’m...?”

Noah could tell his son was nervous and desperately wanted to reassure him. It was at odds with him wanting to strangle his son for keeping all this secret. “Okay kiddo, listen. I already thought you were special and now we just know your energy has a reason.”

Stiles threw his arms around his Dad. “I am so sorry. I didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t my secret to tell. Then it got dangerous and I just couldn’t lose you like Mom.”

Tony watched as the Sheriff hugged his son close. It was a touching scene and it felt healing in a way that the pair needed. He stayed silent and watchful because he’d take out anyone that interrupted him.

The Sheriff pulled back. “Meh, we’re Stilinski’s. You’re giving me a crash course over the weekend and I want some silver bullets.”

Tony and Stiles smiled but it was Stiles who explained the whole misconception. “Wolfsbane is what you need. Silver is a myth borne of a stupid translator from translating Argent from French.”

Noah didn’t like what he was hearing. “The Argents are hunters?”    
  
Stiles nodded and added the detail to what he was sure his Dad already suspected. He knew the fire wasn’t arson like suspected. “Yeah, Kate and Gerard were responsible for the Hale fire.”   
  
Noah pinched his nose because if there was one thing he detested it was hate crimes. “The arms dealing?”   
  
Tony answered easily enough. “Great cover for hunting, plus, you know it is fairly profitable.”

Stiles snorted with derision. “Yeah, and a great cover for being psychos. That’s not fair Chris is okay, and Allison is like a Disney Princess - as long as she doesn’t have words of poison being dripped in her ear.”

Time passed as Stiles, with Tony’s help, managed to explain everything that had gone on in Beacon Hills. Of course, due to the length of the explanation, night had fallen and Tony really wanted to find someplace to crash. 

“Right - where is the best motel in this place?” 

Noah shook his head in denial as that seemed like a stupid idea to him. Plus, there was the part where he wasn’t going to make a man pay to help him.  “If you’re going to be helping Stiles, you should stay with us while you’re here.”

“Are you sure?” Tony asked. “It’s your home. You have a right to a refuge that’s just for your son and yourself. As you can guess, homes have a power to them.”

Noah chuckled darkly but was working on the find-the-humour-in-a-situation-so-you-don’t-go-mad principle.  “I playing catch up right now. I’ve just got my instincts which say I should trust you - besides, I welcome more eyes on my kid. I’m guessing with your magic he won’t be able to run rings around you like he can my deputies.”

Tony chuckled at that reasoning and Stiles’ groan as he realised his Dad was right.

“That’s not fair.”   
  
The Sheriff smirked. “Life’s not fair, kiddo, but you’ll adapt.”

Stiles’ pout actually grew, making the Sheriff chuckle. Tony wasn’t sure how he was going to handle his growing infatuation with Noah. He was so glad the man wasn’t a werewolf as he’d have smelled his arousal and that would be awkward. The man was clearly still in love with Claudine despite her fading away. He could respect that type of loyalty.

He didn’t say anything about his inner turmoil. “I’ll help where I can. Listen - at the moment I’m on medical leave and once that runs out I’ll use my unused leave time. I won’t leave until Stiles is aware of his powers and can control them.” For Tony to promise that as a Fae was as good as a fully binding written contract signed in triplicate.

Noah couldn’t help but be relieved to hear it. “Thank you. I’m not sure how I will ever be able to repay you.”

Tony shook his head. “The kid is family and you’ll find that we’re bloodthirsty in our protection.”   
  
The Sheriff had a dark grin. “Good and when it comes to Stiles you will find I am okay with it.”   
  
“Can I point out that law enforcement officers should not look like they are serial killers?” Stiles tried to point out reasonably.

_ A look of understanding passed between Tony and Noah - Stiles was to be protected and damn the consequences.  _


	4. 3. New Rules

**Chapter 3: New Rules**

 

Stiles had gone up to sleep, suddenly exhausted by the adrenaline leaving his system. He was ecstatic because today was a good day, as the Doctor would say, a day where everyone lives but he had a slight problem.  _ He couldn’t sleep. _

So he researched. If he was Fae he wanted to know all the lore out there. That way he could separate fact from fiction. He hoped he could ask his cousin sensible questions rather than stupid ones. 

A knock at his window had him grinning. He opened it, and let his _creeperwolf_ through the window. He’d rather Derek be on his bed than anywhere near his trampy English teacher. 

~*~

Downstairs in the House, Noah was having a long conversation with Tony. He needed to know everything and as much as he’d like to go to bed and try to forget this day he couldn’t. He needed to be able to do his job. So he grabbed a beer for himself and one for his new friend and settled on his couch having offered the other one to Tony. 

“So Hunter families are supposed to be the arbiters?”    
  
Tony nodded in confirmation. “Yeah, I mean supernaturals are like humans. There are good ones, bad ones, and ugly ones. The only difference is we don’t need to reach for a weapon. We can be the weapon.”   
  
Noah asked the next question with a hint of menace. “And the Argents?” He wasn’t liking the pieces of information he was stringing together.   
  
Tony threw a folder over, letting Noah make his own mind up. “Once my grandmother asked me to come here I did some research.”   
  
Noah’s eyes widened at the dossier handed over because this wasn’t just a bit of research, it was a fully fledged background check. “Thanks. So Kate and Gerard shouldn’t step foot in Beacon Hills.”   
  
Tony smiled with no warmth. “No, they shouldn’t and if they’ve managed to slither away from death then I will help rectify that mistake.”   
  
“You’ve sworn an oath to uphold the law.” Noah reminded him pointedly. 

Tony was more than aware of what he’d promised. He was the one to do it after all. “Yes, I did. It works in the best way it can. However, the law was not created with werewolves in mind.”   
  
Noah chucked wearily. “No, it wasn’t. Still, you’re referring to human mortals, or do they have powers too?”

Tony shook his head. “Not unless you count being assholes as a superpower. They are rich, well networked and trained. They can’t go to jail though as they are simply too dangerous and can and will cause chaos to break free once more to continue their fucked up crusade. Don’t mistake me, I don’t like killing for the sake of it but I will if it is necessary and to protect others.”

Noah collapsed on the sofa letting his frustrations grow visible. “I know. I’m sorry to unload on you. I need to understand but I don’t think I have had this steep a learning curve since Stiles was born.”   
  
Tony had never had a child so he couldn’t compare. “The Argents need reigning in, I suggest you talk to Stiles as he’ll have had more interactions than I have with them.”

“You said there are more threats in Beacon Hills than the pack you sent scurrying.”   
  
Tony shrugged. “There’s a Darach operating here. They’re completing three-fold sacrifices in order to power up.”

"How many more murders will there be?” Noah asked.   


Tony considered it. “Your crime board showed six, so they’ve completed the first two layers. Virgins for beauty, Warriors for strength. Guardians, Healers and scholars will be other groups at risk.”   
  
“Okay, so I’ll increase the security at the hospital, the school and we take care of ourselves.”   
  
“What excuse will you give?” 

Noah snorted but knew the best way to hide something was often in plain sight. “Oh, its ritual human sacrifices. The killer is aiming to complete satanic rituals, we figured out the pattern. I’m just going to leave out the part where it is actually so they gain power.”   
  
Tony was impressed. “That will work.”   
  
He was turned towards Noah and had to ask a question that was bugging him. “Should I apologise for tearing off the closet door of the supernatural.”   
  
Noah shook his head. “No. I’ll adjust and quickly. You’ve given me a chance to connect with Stiles and protect the town. I just may have moments.”   
  
Tony smirked. “I would say considering you’ve just had your whole world reordered you’d be entitled to a freakout.” He paused. “On the note of freakouts ... How do you feel about Alphas climbing through the window.”   
  
Noah had a wicked smile as he shouted up the stairs. “Derek, Stiles. Get down here now.”   
  
The two younger men came down the stairs looking a little guilty. Stiles was frowning but Tony answered.    


“You should know for future reference all supernaturals give out a certain signature that all Fae can detect.”   
  
Stiles groaned. “So sneaking around just got ten thousand times more difficult?” 

Noah nodded and couldn’t help but look smug. He adored his kid but would welcome any and all advantages he could gain. “Derek. We need to have a conversation but for now, I don’t want you sneaking through my son’s bedroom window. You want to see him, you use the door like everyone else. Clear?”    
  
Derek nodded and couldn’t help but feel confused as he was expecting a far harder time. “Yes, Sir.”   
  
“Good man, glad we understand each other.” He pointed at the opposite couch to them. “Sit a while. We need to discuss, well,  _ everything _ .”

What Noah hadn’t said was Stiles was looking at Derek like Claudia used to look at him. Derek might not have been his first choice for his kid but today had let him see how much Derek had cared about Stiles. He would hold his tongue for now but there would be rules, so many rules, and now he had an ally to help him enforce them. 

Tony gave him a wicked smirk, suggesting that he understood and was in perfect agreement.

“So the Argents. What should I know?” Noah asked to the two new arrivals.   
  
Stiles looked sad for Derek. He spoke softly to the Alpha. “It’s your story to tell. No one will judge you here.”   
  
Tony agreed but couldn’t help but add. “No, but I reserve the right to help you get rev...Justice.” He amended at the last second seeing the glare from Noah.    


Stiles started to snicker because his Dad was awesome. “To be fair, rev...Justice has already been gained.”   


Noah groaned. “Try to gloss over major lawbreaking on your parts.”   


Tony chuckled and, because he was Stiles’ kind of asshole, popcorn appeared in front of them. Stiles was  _ so _ learning that kind of trick.

Tony listened to just how much of a poisonous asshole Gerard Argent was, and how he’d managed to twist his daughter and nearly his granddaughter.    
  
Stiles hiccupped finally telling the truth of what had happened in the basement. Noah actually growled louder than Derek. “Is he dead?”    
  
Stiles bit his lip. “Yeah, as far as we know.”   
  
Noah stood up. “I will be having a word with Chris Argent. As far as I am concerned hunting season in my county is over.”

Stiles interjected. “Ally said he was out of town until late tomorrow.”

Tony bit his lip. “Hear, hear.”   
  
Derek looked like he could be knocked over by a strong wind. Tony was guessing that he hadn’t had much in the way of support in the last few months. “You need to appoint a proper emissary, Alpha Hale. Deaton is not yours and in your heart, you know that.”   


Derek nodded, looking at Stiles. “Honestly, I would want Stiles to fulfill the role. He’s been a fierce protector of the pack even before his powers started to awaken.”   
  
Stiles blushed and Tony made a mental note to teach him how he could hide his reactions. “I’m my father’s son.”   


Noah hugged his kid fiercely. He hadn’t realised just how close he’d come to losing Stiles these last few months and it wasn’t a comforting thought. “We want to know everything. You’re not Scooby Doo, the adults care and you don’t have to take every burden as your own.”   
  
Derek snorted. “Stiles has been telling me that for a while, Sheriff.”   
  
“Call me Noah when I am not on duty, son.”   
  
Tony wondered if Derek or Stiles had picked up on why Noah called him son. He doubted it but Nana would be pleased by welcoming a Hale Alpha into the family eventually.

“Still, it’s late and we need sleep. Okay, I need to sleep. Stiles, go set up the guest room for Tony.”   
  
Stiles looked sheepishly at his Derek. “Sure thing, Daddyo. See you tomorrow, Derek.”   


He ran up the stairs and Derek left through the front door. Noah just looked at Tony with a bemused look. “So this is my life now.”   
  
“It will never be boring.” Tony assured him. 

“No, it won’t be. I know you have your own tasks but I would appreciate knowing I’ve got backup when I go to the Argents.”    
  
Tony was pleased he was trusted. “Sure thing. I’d be honoured. I have a few errands to run but I will pop down to the Sheriff’s office. Is that okay? I need to go and deal with a Darach problem in the morning and some time differentials may be a factor.”

Tony loved the fact Noah didn’t have an issue with such a statement. 

~*~   
  


Tony woke early and grabbed a coffee before promising Noah he’d see him soon. He’d found the little bitch who’d murdered so many people all for the aim of a little revenge. She was hiding in one of the lofts not too far away from where Hale had made his home. Her defensive protections were designed for mage level or werewolves.  _ Amateur. _

She whirled around in the guise of the English teacher. Wow, she was cold-hearted. 

“You seriously killed one of your students just to hide the fact you are bone-deep ugly?” He was playing human just like she was. 

She frowned. “I am sorry, who are you?”    
  
“Special Agent DiNozzo.” He flashed his badge. Okay, so he was soon going to be retired out but he certainly wasn’t going to give over his real name. It might not kill him but it would hurt him but only if she had his real name. 

“Why would I kill my student?”    
  
Tony stepped closer and it was clear she hadn’t caught his power. “You tell me.”   
  
“You have no idea what you’re talking about.”   
  
Tony blew the powder in her face. She hissed and dropped to the floor. She didn’t get a chance to reach, feeling the binding circle snap around her.  

“Mistletoe just really brings out your eyes.” Tony said sarcastically. 

In reality, she didn’t look pretty at all. The sacrifices which she’d used to sustain her face had gone. She was now left looking like an extra from the Mummy movie. 

She gasped for breath. “What are you?”    
  
Tony shrugged. “Concerned for my family.”   
  
“I wasn’t targeting anyone but wolves.”   
  
Tony shook his head. “Yeah, that’s not how it works. You see, not all who run in packs are wolves. And, you would have gone after the Guardians and you can’t have Noah’s ass. He is mine.”   
  
“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”   
  
Tony finally dropped his glamour seeing the mistletoe and binding circle having finally fully completed. “I’m Fae and you are an aberration of nature. You could have used the power of the sacrifice for good and instead, you used it for revenge.”   
  
“He was too powerful.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “And he ran away from me with his tail between his legs with just my name.”   
  
She whimpered. “Spare me.”

Tony was struck with an idea of karmic proportions. He was going to let magic judge her actions. His incantation started and her pleading got stronger. When it failed and she knew her time was on quicksand she started to shout and scream at him. 

He just stood there. “I let your victims judge your fate.”   
_   
_ _ And she was found wanting - she slipped into dust.  _

Tony looked around and checked his watch. Right, he had time to go and visit the other Darach before he met up with Noah. His day was going so productively - he wondered if he would find the Vet wanting. 

 


	5. 4. Missing in Action?

**Chapter 4: Missing in Action?**

 

Tony had made his way to the Vet’s office. He wasn’t looking specifically for Deaton. He’d followed the second twisted magic signature in the area. The first had led him to an English teacher who was actually a Darach. She’d paid for her crimes when her victims found her wanting.

“How can I help you?”    
  
Tony tilted his head to the side. “I’m figuring out angles.”

The vet felt the ping of power and knew the man in front of him outranked him vastly. It wasn’t a competition because he wasn’t in the same league. “Regarding?”    
  
“You.”   
  
Deaton paused. “I have no bearing on the Hale Pack.”   
  
“You see, that’s what’s bothering me.”   


Deaton frowned. “I am a protector of the balance.”   
  
“Bullshit. You wouldn’t have let Talia Hale’s son run around with no clue if that was the case.” Tony remarked. He wasn’t cross he was trying to effectively interrogate a witness to see just how far his corruption went. After all, Tony didn’t want to overreact but if he was responsible for his cousin's death - all bets were off.  

“He is not meant to have been Alpha.”  
  
Tony snickered. “And I wasn’t meant to be the Crown Prince but Nana doesn’t regret the choice. You know why? She educated me, you arrogant bastard.”  
  
“You can’t speak to me like that!”   
  
Tony actually started to laugh at that exclamation because he could do what he liked. “You’re stupid. Greedy, and probably power hungry.”  
  
Tony let the pieces of information fit in his head. You had the Hale Fire; the kids moving away; the Nemeton; the Alpha Pack, and the attempt to destabilise this pack. “You absolute son of a bitch. Wait, that’s not fair to the wolves in town.”  
  
“You have no idea what you are talking about.”  
  
Tony snorted with derision at the lame evasion. “You may try the knowledge-Yoda schtick with the others. Don’t with me. I _do_ know better.”

“What terrible thing do you believe me capable of?” Deaton asked him, so sure in his mask as the wise druid still in place. 

Tony was only too happy to rip away that notion. He’d done it more with criminals and Deaton was the worst type. The one who believed they were doing the right thing. “I think you destabilised the area to access the Nemeton power for yourself. I think you orchestrated events to see your Alpha die. I think you made sure my cousin faded and for that I want to rip off your head.”

“Your cousin?” The almost question proved not only was he a bastard but a stupid one.    
  
Tony sneered. “Claudia Stilinski, you asshole. She wasn’t even using her powers and was living as a mortal. She was a kind and loving mother so I really want to destroy you for that.”   
  
“You have no proof!” 

Tony frowned because he genuinely believed that. “I can feel your twisted energy. You are no better than the Darach I handled thirty minutes ago.”

“I’m not, I just needed to have the power!”   


Tony had enough. His Nana was bored in the Fae Realm. He grabbed hold of the man’s lapels and transported them to the realm in question. 

“Nana, I have a present for you." Tony announced, "I’ve dealt with one Darach today so I’ve left the other for you.”   
  
His grandmother’s smile would have had a shark running away from her. “You do bring me the best presents.”

Tony kissed her cheek. “I’m going back to check on Stiles and Noah.”

She shooed him away. “Go on then.”   
  
Even as Tony flitted away he could here Deaton’s first scream. His grandmother was the type to ensure that he had a very long life and would see that as many moments as possible would be in pain. 

~*~

The way time passed between realms meant a day had passed. Tony was glad it was mid-afternoon as he'd promised Noah to go with him to the Argents even though he hadn’t set a specific day. He walked into the man's office clutching a lunch bag as a pretence for their meeting.

Noah looked up from his paperwork and Tony knew he was in trouble as he found that cute. The Sheriff asked him. "Is the errand all sorted?"

Tony grinned crookedly, full of mischief. He recognised that look. "Very. I brought you lunch!" 

Any further comment died when Scott burst through the door. He was so frantic he didn’t seem to consider simple things like knocking. “Dr Deaton has disappeared.”   
  
Noah just looked at his guest to gauge his reaction. He didn’t get one. He pulled his attention back to his son’s friend. “Is that right? When was he last seen?”

“The day of the Alpha pack. It’s been so hectic and I went for my shift and Maddie, the nurse, said he’d not been seen for at least a day. You don't think it was the Alpha Pack do you?”

Noah nodded and recorded notes like he should. He had his suspicions about what happened but he wasn’t going to say anything in front of the teen. The kid, for all his werewolf ways, still saw the world in black and white. He should have been a were-unicorn instead of a wolf, in Noah’s opinion. Still once he'd given his report he left just as quickly. 

He waited until they were perfectly alone to ask his next question.  “Just how many Darach’s did you deal with?”    
  
Tony smirked at the Sheriff. “Guess. Although ritual murders should cease in the area, if that’s any comfort.”   
  
“Did he?” Noah paused, unsure how to say it.    
  
Tony looked at the Sheriff and asked him gently. “Do you want the answer here? Know that I will never lie to you and justice on behalf of the UnSeelie court has been taken. He deserves every bit of our hospitality.”

Noah thought about all the things he’d learned since Tony had walked into his office. “You know what, Druids believe in Karma, right?”    
  
Tony nodded and wanted to share this little bit. “She’s actually a real bitch,  _ Fate _ . Her and Nana get along like a house on fire.”

Noah just shook his head, marvelling that this was his life. He’d wanted to know what was going on and he’d gotten his wish. This may be a blessing or not, that would remain to be seen. It was better for him at least because he could talk with his son once more. “I’ll take your word for it. If I haven’t said it, thank you for everything you’ve done for Beacon Hills.”   
  
Tony nodded his head in acceptance. “I will say you’re welcome but if you and Stiles weren’t here then I wouldn’t be here.”

Noah spoke as he left. “You know if Deaton was to use his cards in say, San Francisco, he wouldn’t be a missing person - just a guy who split town. The suspicions of all the murders would fall to him.”

Tony looked angelic. “I can make that happen. Now, we were going to the Argents.”

Noah got his coat. “Yes, they need a new understanding of the operating rules within my county.”   
  
Tony smiled. “Which is?”    
  
“That they obey my laws, or get the hell out of Beacon Hills unless they want to get locked up.”   
  
Tony grinned. “Well, this is your rodeo. I’m just there as backup.”   
  
~*~   
  


Chris was listening to his daughter retell the story. “So this man waltzes in with the Sheriff and the Alpha pack just leave?”    
  
She shrugged because she knew how it sounded. “Yep. That’s exactly what happened.”

“Did he say his name?”   
  
She shook her head. “No, Deucalion called him a Fairy.” She paused. “It seemed it was a slur and not in the way we’d assume. He said he was a Fae of the UnSeelie court.”   
  
Chris sat down on his chair in shock. “ _Jesus Christ_.”   
  
“What?”    
  
Chris looked at his daughter. “Queen Mab of Folklore isn’t lore. She is real and as nasty as they come. Stay clear if you’re sensible.”   
  
She frowned. “He is the Crown Prince and Derek has given him permission to reside here permanently.”   
  
That was ludicrous. Anyone who has ever read any fairytale would know that you don’t willingly tangle with the Fae. So why the hell would Hale willingly reside within his territory. He got being grateful for running the Alpha Pack out but that was stupid. “Why?”    
  
Allison looked sheepish knowing this would probably stress her Dad out. “If I said the Prince is related to Stiles...”   
  
“Stilinksi is a Fae?”

She nodded. “Yep. Is that a bad thing?”    
  
Her Dad tilted his head to the side. “Honestly? Not sure. Although it explains a few things regarding his actions.”

She giggled because Stiles was clever, mischievous and carried out feats that shouldn’t have been possible if he was a Spark. She paused, hearing a knock at the door. She went to it and looked at the screen showing who was there. “Well, if you want to talk to him now’s your chance. He’s here with the Sheriff.”

Chris cursed a blue storm in every language he could think of - french offering the best ones. “Well, we better see what the good Sheriff wants.”   


She looked pensive. “He seems upset.”   
  
Chris braced himself because if the Sheriff was now aware of what was going on within his county he was well aware of what Gerard had done to his son. This was not going to be a fun chat but he’d never ran from a battle and he wasn’t about to start today.    
  
  



	6. A (not so) Cordial Chat

Chris stood up and knew that being belligerent here would do no good. He needed to keep this as cordial as possible. “Come inside both of you.”

Chris watched the Sheriff enter his home and the sharply dressed man behind him. 

"What can I do for the Beacon Hills Sheriff department today?"

The Sheriff's grin was razor sharp. "We can all sit down and reach an understanding about what constitutes a hate crime." 

Chris sighed as his fears were confirmed because this was going to make his life so much more difficult to operate. On the other hand, he supplied the County with weapons which were lucrative. "Who’s your shadow? The last time I looked your deputies didn't wear Zegna." 

The man snorted as that was a given. "You know what I am, Hunter Argent, and right now you’re desperately racking your brain for what is real and fiction for my kind." 

Chris wanted to refute it but he couldn't. He knew the mage protections had failed when he'd stepped through their door. He never liked going into a fight without being in a winning position. He didn’t even have anything wholly iron on him. He was so going to change that ...

“Iron merely stings.” The man said with a smirk. It was true - it had to be blessed iron and he certainly wasn’t going to give that advantage to a Hunter of all people. 

Chris gritted his teeth but kept his face outwardly placid. “Good to know.”   


The Sheriff sat down and the Fae sat next to him. It was clear to Chris that if he tried anything at all against the Sheriff - the Fae would put him down. He wondered if the Sheriff had a clue about just how powerful a protector he had at his back. Still, if Stiles was Fae then there was a little bit more to his wife than first appeared. He wondered what had occurred to cause her demise. 

“We hunt to protect, and even you can admit that the police wouldn’t be able to have managed the Alpha pack.” Chris reminded him calmly. 

The Sheriff sighed. “Now, you see that’s where I have the problem. Derek and Stiles both explained you have a code and it seems your family only selectively applies it when it suits you. Let’s take your father for instance. It’s only because he’s dead and ultimately you chose to save my son that I’m not dragging you publically in chains through the town.”   


Tony approved of the way he delivered the line so calmly that it put the hunter on edge. It was clear that Argent had felt his honour had been impugned as he positively bristled like an angry cat. 

“I follow that code religiously. For all their follies, I am not my sister or my father.”   
  
“No, you are not.” The Sheriff agreed. “But you didn’t support the Hale pack against the Alphas who were definitely harming others. Now I have two issues there ...  it seems to me you are either racist and decided the fact the Alpha Pack were hunting other werewolves which meant you shouldn’t intercede. Or, your familial grudge against the Hale Pack which your family started meant you didn’t think you should offer aid.”

Chris froze for a second. “This isn’t my land and the issue has been sorted by your  _ friend _ if my daughter’s story is correct.”   
  
Noah nodded as there was no point in denying it. “Yes. Still, Mr Argent, hate is an ugly emotion and it can destroy everything much like grief. I’m speaking about grief from experience. If I find you make a move against any person in Beacon Hills without reasonable grounds I can and will seek prosecution. Are we clear?”   
  
“They’re not innocent in this.” Chris said, still feeling the guilt of his wife’s death.   
  
Noah shook his head with sad disappointment. “I find with feuds no one is innocent at the end. I will say this - the Hale family, or what is  **left** of them, have only ever responded to an act your family perpetuated first.”

Chris grimaced because he couldn’t argue that point. “Let the past be the past, we have a new family motto,  _ Nous protègons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protèger eux-měmes _ .” 

Noah looked quizzically. “Forgive me but I took Spanish.”   
  
Tony answered for Chris looking at him searchingly. He wanted to gauge whether they were just pretty words or a genuine shift in thinking. “It’s a good one if you stick to it.  _ We protect those who cannot protect themselves _ .” 

Noah stood up. “Glad we have an understanding. Things should have settled in Beacon Hills as the Alpha Pack have left the area.”   
  
“What about the Satanic killer?” Argent asked, showing he was aware even if he was inactive.   
  
Tony snorted. “Not Satanic but a Darach and they’re dealt with.”

Argent may be wary around the Fae but he was efficient. For now, he seemed invested in the area for the sake of the Stilinski's. He would have to have a word with Hale about their vested interest in protecting both Stilinski's.

~*~

They stepped out of the Argent House. “So - dinner?”    
  
Noah snorted and looked at his phone. “Stiles said he’s cooking and wants us both there. He’s asking me if it’s okay for Derek to be there too.”   
  
Tony smirked. “And how do you feel about that, Daddy?”    
  
“Like I want to shoot his ass for how he looks at my son but also hug him because I can tell Stiles adores him, and he makes my son laugh. Plus, the kid has had one rough life.” Noah groused, sounding like every father who had come to the realisation that their child was soon to be or had entered a new relationship.

Tony patted him on his back. “So you know he is likely your future son-in-law.?”    
  
“I do.”

Tony grinned. “Well, at least you can control their courtship and I’ll be teaching him enough magic that he’ll be able to protect himself.”

Noah growled. “Don’t remind me.”   
  
“You know Derek is the werewolf, right?” Tony asked with a smirk. He loved the fire in Noah’s eyes when he teased him.    
  
Noah shook his head. He was going to say something sarcastic but knew he’d just get it straight back. So he moved his mind to tactics. “How long are werewolf courtships?”    
  
“Usually a year.”

Noah nodded and he liked that amount of time. It would definitely help him adjust to the fact his son was going to be married so young. He might like Derek but he still wanted Stiles to be a bit older. “And for Fae?”    
  
“As long as the chaperone decides. Could be a day or a decade if the mood takes...” Tony answered sheepishly. “Guess you want a werewolf one?”    
  
Noah pursed his lips as he didn’t want to risk it being shorter than a year. “Guess so.”

~*~

Stiles was making dinner and telling Derek so many things about the day and the various betas of the pack when they arrived. Noah had done some extensive reading on the internet at work before going to see the Argents. 

“Hey, son.”   
  
“Dad, Tony.” Stiles greeted them. He showed his hand sheepishly to Tony. “I know it’s not furry but can you please help me turn off the sparkle.”   


Tony snickered. “Just imagine your hand as it was before you knew about your heritage.”   


Stiles frowned and looked at his hand sceptically. Oh, and because he is a sarcastic little shit that Tony knew he’d adore. “ _ You’re a wizard, Stiles. _ ” He did manage to make his hand go back to his usual skin tone. He did a little fist pump because - he did it. 

Derek was impressed, Noah was proud and Tony was smug. In fact, Tony had to add. “You should know we’re not like wizards ... they have limits. It’s why everyone freaks out when they find out what we are.”   
  
“So the glamours keep us hidden?” Stiles asked, trying to gain a grasp on his newly founded powers. 

Tony nodded, “Exactly.” He paused for a second. “Tomorrow’s Sunday so we can have our first lessons.”

Derek frowned looking at his phone. “The betas are asking if they can come around yet. They promise they’ll be on their best behaviour.”   


Stiles glowered at the Alpha even as he directed Derek to put the finished plates on the table. “If they break anything, I will have vengeance.”   
  
Noah sensed there was a story there. “What happened?”    
  
It was easier to distract himself from the very obvious chemistry between the pair. They were literally sorting dinner between them without a word being said. It spoke of intimacy and domesticity - Noah was sensing he would be lucky if he got six months.

Derek looked sheepish. “They are young and don’t know their own strength. They tussle and tend to break furniture. Hence why we’re eating and then they’re coming around.”   
  
Stiles snorted. “Yeah, but not everyone can carve furniture as you can. Or, you know, buy a whole new set.”   
  
Derek shrugged. “It’s better they break stuff at the loft than around town.”   
  
The Sheriff couldn’t help but agree. “Yes, it is but still they should pay in chores or something, surely.”   
  
“Oh, they do.” Derek assured him. 

Noah knew such a look. It was the type of look he had when he made the deputies do something to prove a point. They might not enjoy it but inevitably they did learn the lesson. “Good.”

“Oh, you should know the puppy is complaining because the Vet has gone missing,” Tony added seeing the lull in the conversation and wanting to inform the Alpha of the territory what he’d done.    


Stiles fist-pumped and crowed. “I told you he was shady, he was too cryptic for his own good.”

He was a lot more than that but Noah deserved to pick the right moment to share it with Stiles. Tony snickered. “He was. He’s enjoying Fae hospitality and by the time my grandmother’s through with him ... it’s safe to say it won’t be any time this century. _ If ever _ .”

Derek was pleased and didn’t care too hide it from his face. “I take it Scott has put a missing person alert out.”   
  
Noah snorted. “Yeah, he interrupted our sorting out the Argents.”

Tony added innocently. “You see, tomorrow Deaton is going to be seen using his credit cards in San Francisco and then he’ll disappear. I should imagine now the other Darach has gone, and the murders stop we’ll have our murderer for them too. It’s kind of true, I mean they were both Darach’s and if the town thinks he’s a murderer then they won’t want to see him return.”

Stiles had a grin a mile wide. “I adore you, you’re kind of awesome.”   
  
Noah raised a glass in a toast. “To Tony - whose efficiency puts us to shame.”   
  
Tony squirmed a little, not used to praise. “You’re welcome. Now let’s eat. Being productive I built up an appetite.” 

The conversation flowed and Tony had to snicker at Derek’s deer in headlight expression when Noah suggested he could do with another Deputy. 

Stiles tilted his head to the side. “What will you do if you’re intending to let them retire you out of NCIS?”   
  
Tony snorted at the not so subtle segue. “Not be a Deputy ... It’s bad form to be one and chase your boss.”   
  
Noah choked on his drink. “I suppose it is.”   
  
Derek and Stiles shared a look, wondering if they should be here if the flirting was going to continue. After all, Stiles noticed his Dad didn’t rebuff Tony. This was good. He knew his Dad loved his mother but the man had grieved for a very long time and the last thing he wanted was for his Dad to be lonely. He thought Tony was good for him and was more than willing to help his Fae-Yoda.

“Ohh, Tuesday is Pack Night. I can stay over, can’t I? It is the full moon.” Stiles was going to ask now, rather than making up an excuse that wouldn’t fool his Dad.

The Sheriff was amused, wondering exactly what a Pack Night might constitute but at the same time - he was not ready. “Sure.”

They’d finished dinner and Stiles pulled out the muffins he’d prepared. “Are they all different?”    
  
Stiles nodded. “Sure. Yours is Blueberry. Tony’s is Chocolate and Derek’s is cinnamon. The betas have their favourites too.”   
  
Noah knew his kid liked to nurture and look after everyone around him. It was telling though, that he didn’t let many people into his true circle of friends. He would go to the ends of the earth for friends and family - the pack were now part of Stiles’ family so he would adopt them too. 

Derek's eyes flashed red for a second. “They’re here.”   
  
Noah looked to his son. “Well, go let them in. Try and encourage them to use the front door.”   
  
Derek flushed but took the opportunity to disappear with Stiles to greet his pack.

Noah waited until they had the kitchen to himself. He’d been considering this since Tony disappeared on his ‘errands’. Noah hadn’t been blind to the flirtations of Tony and he was receptive. “I am out of practice but I figure when my kid is having pack night we should go on a date. If you are keen on chasing me around town.”

Tony sat up grinning. “That sounds like an excellent plan. In that case, I need to purify the damn Nemeton so we don’t get interrupted.”

Tony liked to plan ahead. If Stiles was with the pack and trying to bring the puppies together he would be distracted. Scott was too busy fighting his nature to cause trouble at the moment. The Nemeton was the biggest issue as it was unbalanced so he needed to get that fixed ASAP. 

Noah rolled his eyes. He wasn’t one to tempt fate and there were still a few days. They had to get over meeting the betas first. He had a feeling his life wasn’t going to be quiet anymore - and that was okay, he didn’t think it would be a bad thing. 


	7. Fae Fun

  1. **Fae Fun.**



The betas walked through the door looking sheepish. So far, he had Boyd, Erica and Isaac - the original musketeers as he understood from Stiles and Derek. The Sheriff smirked and showing he was Stiles' father added. “Well go and sit down kids, I don’t bite.”   
  
Erica smirked back. “Yes, Sir.”   
  
Derek shook his head because he knew she wanted to make a comment but was restraining herself, probably on account of it being the Sheriff. Stiles smirked and he could tell there would be plots ahead. 

Noah watched as the puppies all sat on the floor as a tangled group. He could tell they were relieved not to have to hide who they were. He felt sorry for the kids as it was the worst thing he could imagine at that age. Although, seeing the group that coalesced around Hale, it worked. They were all misfits who gained as much from being part of the Pack as he gained. 

He watched as Stiles got pulled into the pile of limbs, laughing as he was tugged. He knew right there and then that he would be okay with all the changes. He’d adjust to a lot to see his son genuinely laughing - it had been a long time since he’d heard that full bellied genuine laugh.

They’d all settled down for a werewolf movie of all things. Noah sensed this was a ritual and he was pulled onto the couch with Tony. It seemed after agreeing to a date, Tony was less reticent with touching him. He could get used to it. 

Tony was shaking his head at the dialogue in the movie. They were many good ones, but the Wolfman remake was not one of them. He had to ask with mirth in his eyes. “Is this a thing?” 

Erica grinned. “Yeah, Stiles insisted but it is kind of hilarious.” She had a new thought though. “We should return the favour. Maybe watch Peter Pan, Hook or I don’t know Maleficent or maybe Midsummer Night's Dream.”   
  
Derek could see that Stiles was intrigued but Tony had collapsed in laughter against the Sheriff. Erica and Boyd were sharing a look with Isaac but got a shrug in return. “What’s so funny?”    
  
“Tinkerbell, is a queen bitch. Like the worst, she is also technically my godmother. I know the irony so you might get to meet her. She hates the movie so if you value staying as you are - don’t mention it around her. Maleficent is a story but the last one was only written because my grandmother rescued Shakespeare from a bar fight with an incubus. Depending on the day, her mood, or which Shakespeare story she is reading - I’m not sure if she regrets her good deed or not."

Stiles snickered. “That is so cool.”   
  
The movie’s action kicked into gear and there was a lull in the talking. The Sheriff was aware that this was not the whole pack but it was clear this was the part Stiles trusted - so why wasn’t Scott here? He would be addressing that but for now, he was going to enjoy the quiet time with the pack. 

He went to bed that night thinking about the fact he’d agreed to go on a date. He was definitely looking to the future from now on.

~*~

Tony was sitting on the bed he'd been given to rest and unable to sleep. He wasn't going back to DC. He knew that in his soul and he owed at least a conversation with his mentor. 

"Hey, Gibbs."

"DiNozzo. When’re you coming back?" 

"That's the thing, boss. I'm not and wanted you to hear it from me in person first before I phone the Director in the morning."

Gibbs was gruff. "What happened to change your mind?" 

Tony smiled because his boss knew him too well, and if his Grandma hadn't demanded his help then who knows what might have happened. "I went for a run and it felt like I was breathing gravel."

A small white lie, he was sure if he was human then it would have been the case. 

Gibbs sighed, "You know you can take time to recover and the company owes you the chance to recover." 

Tony liked the fact he was willing to fight but it wouldn't have any effect. "Maybe but I won't be able to protect your six if I need to stop to catch my breath."

"You know if you retire on health grounds... You can change your mind." 

Tony chuckled. "Don't be a stranger, Gibbs." 

"You too, Tony." 

Huh, he guessed the man might have indulged in some moonshine because he expected that to be a far rougher conversation than it was. 

His difficult tasks out the way - he chose to meditate as he wanted his body and magicks to be in perfect order. Beacon Hills wasn't a hellmouth ala Buffy the Vampire Slayer but it was a negative ley line convergence. 

~*~

Tony had made a phone call to NCIS, he knew the early morning of a weekend was the best chance to catch them in a lull. He knew it wouldn’t be the last of it but he didn’t have to work there and to be honest, he didn’t want to. The plague had highlighted the issues with his duality - and quite frankly, he was done playing by human rules. Plus, he sensed that he was needed in Beacon Hills. The new Director had been brusque and said she’d process him out on medical grounds. 

Tony could have been sad as that chapter in his life closed down but he wasn’t. He was excited about the future. He had the privilege of guiding a newly awakening Fae. He was on a supernatural Beacon that meant he wouldn't be bored as it brought more and more supernatural creatures to their backyard. 

He was sitting in the living room of the Stilinski home and knew the first 'real' lesson would start now. He didn't count the teaching him how to hide the sparkle. 

Stiles looked up from his research. “Your Director sounded like a real bitch.”   
  
Tony snorted at the observation. “Ex-bitch.” He corrected gently. “And yeah, probably, but I am now officially going to be retired on grounds of ill-health so you’re stuck with me.”

Stiles grinned crookedly because he loved the way Tony didn’t try and smooth away his rougher comments. He was also eager to learn new things. “So what are we doing today?” 

“Teaching you to mask your abilities more than just our  _ shine _ .” Tony replied, knowing that if Stiles was going to run with a wolf pack it would be a vital skill. He’d promised Noah it would be one of the first things that he’d ensure Stiles could do competently.    
  
“How do you mean?” Stiles asked curiously. It was a quirk of his to always look for more information.     
  
Tony smirked at his young charge. “You've heard your power referred to as a spark?”    
  
“Well, yeah, that's what shady druid called it.” Stiles replied.  “I haven’t met a challenge I didn’t answer. Okay, so I was given a tiny bit of mountain ash and had to line a building. I figured I may be a skinny 147 pound human with only sarcasm as a defence but I have stubbornness for days.”

Tony thought his rambling was too cute for words. He cut him off, though, before he started to feel bad. “So belief is part of it but we need you to be able to cloak your signature. We’re less a spark and more an inferno. Deucalion recognised me for what I was because I didn’t hide.”

Stiles looked at him with a frown, his brain was racing a mile a minute. “So that was to scare him away. Yet, I would need to douse it to stay hidden from other bad guys?”    
  
Tony nodded. “Don’t forget the Summer Court occasionally get uppity when not dancing around a maypole.”

Stiles snickered sensing the rivalry there and guessing it was an ancient feud. Still, he’d already ran into more than his fair share of enemies and he was happy to avoid trouble if possible. “So how do I sense our energies?”    
  
Tony knew context was vital for Stiles. “We’re not Druids who need the Earth. We’re not witches or warlocks who require a sacrifice. We’re Fae.” He dropped his glamour to make the point visually. “Magick is in our blood and is our birthright. We manipulate our world using ambient magic around us.”   
  
Stiles thought about it and a stray thought struck him. “Will I see it if I drop the glamour?”    
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Do it and find out.” 

Stiles eyes went wide as saucers, seeing it. He could see the way it hung in the air, like ribbons of string and some of dust. It was in a word, _magical_ , and something he’d probably never be able to adequately explain to someone other than another Fae. As his brain started to catch up, he couldn’t help but snark, “Oh, so way cooler than just being able to sparkle.”   
  
“Yeah, welcome to Team Edward.” Tony snarked, “Just don’t stalk Derek so your Dad doesn’t have to arrest you. It would be awkward.”   


Stiles blushed so hard. He thought he was doing well hiding his crush for the Alpha, using his well known infamous crush on Lydia as a smoke screen. He was a quick study though and tapped into a strand to change the colour of his hoodie to red. “Huh. So that is neat.”   
  
Tony snickered, just knowing he was going to use it for mischief. “Just not around your Dad. I will break any weaves around him.”   
  
Stiles shook his head as the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. “Not gonna try. Since you’ve arrived we’ve been good, speaking honestly. I don’t want to break it.” He loved the fact he could now speak honestly to his Dad. It was one of the hardest parts of running with the pack.    
  
“Your Dad is a good man.” Tony replied softly.    


“The best.” Stiles finished. “It’s about time someone recognises it.” He finished his tone more serious.    
  
Tony got the sense the shoe was now on the other foot. He liked his young cousin. “Out with it,  _ Mischief _ .”

“Do you like my Dad?” Stiles asked his cousin.    
  
Tony thought about the answer, knowing he would need to answer carefully. He also weaved a ward around them to keep their conversation private. “Honestly, I am keen on him in a way that makes me think big things. Would be that okay with you?”   
  
Stiles was shocked that was even a question. “Why wouldn’t it be?”    
  
“Well, some might find the fact that I’m distantly related to your Mom to be too weird.”   
  
Stiles cackled because the idea didn’t phase him. “I run with a pack of wolves, and you’re my Yoda. You’re a Fae Prince who likes my human Dad. You couldn’t write my life.”

Tony started to laugh with him. It had been his life for a lot longer and he could see the funnier side. He’d have gone mad as a kid if his Nana hadn’t grabbed him. His time at RIMA wasn’t as lonely as it could have been as he spent time in the Fae Realm. His Nana was always kind enough to leave a life-like golem whenever he skipped over to the palace for a weekend.

It was how he’d left RIMA both proficient in Fae Magick as well as human studies. Still, living a life straddling two worlds was always difficult for the dual-natured. He wasn’t a bitten werewolf - he was a Fae and not using his magick would be like asking him not to breathe. 

“So let’s continue to study, shall we?”    
  
Stiles could get behind a class where he got to conjure popcorn, work on glamours for his clothes and hide his scent and magical signature from others. “I shouldn’t do it around the pack, should I?”   
  
“Not around the ones who visited yesterday, no.” Tony agreed with him. 

Stiles pouted. “Yeah, Scotty wasn’t here though and he’s supposed to be my best friend.”   
  
Tony quirked an eyebrow. “You said  _ supposed to be _ and that tells you a lot.”

Stiles sighed. “He’s been my brother for so long. He wouldn’t have even been bitten if I hadn’t dragged him into the woods.”   
  
“Catalysts are funny things but you are not responsible for his actions since then. If you don’t trust him as much as you used to then listen to the instinct. Humans too often ignore them to their detriment.” Tony counselled him. 

“I hear ya.” And Stiles did. He guessed this was the one part of growing up he’d yet to learn. How to let go. “He’s too wrapped up in Alison to be trusted.”   
  
Tony shook his head. “Does he not know how Romeo and Juliet ends?”    
  
Stiles snorted because he’d said something similar to Scotty’s face. “Ah but he’s in love. It’s different.” He replied deadpan, letting Tony know it was a direct quote rather than how he felt. 

“I see.” Tony said. “Your loyalty is to the Hale Pack, I can see the ties and they are bilateral, kiddo. So he is either with you or not. You can’t afford a split focus while your magic is settling. You are the Pack Emissary even if Deaton liked to think otherwise.”   
  
Stiles sneered. “I never trusted his cryptic ass.”   
  
“Well, you don’t have to worry about it.” Tony reminded him with a smirk. 

Stiles grinned because he liked people who dealt with threats efficiently. After all, every time he suggested it he got told to stop hanging around with Peter which was just rude. “I hope your date with Dad goes well.”   
  
“So do I.” Tony responded. “Got any ideas.”

_ Boy did he ever.  _   
  
  



	8. Unwelcome Guests

**Unwelcome Guests**

 

Tony and Stiles were traipsing through the forest. If the other members of the pack were there - they would not believe how easily Stiles was moving through the dark. He was skipping over the tree roots and branches sticking out of the preserve’s floor, none of his usual flailings. It was just the beginning as he stalked into his power. 

“So we’re purifying a tree.” Stiles reiterated.  _ How this was his life? _ His life had been so simple before wolves, hunters, kanimas and powerful trees.    
  
“Yeah, the damn Nemeton. Thing is pure poison. Is it making your skin itch?” Tony asked him curiously. He wanted to see how much he’d tapped into his power.    
  
“Psycho grandpa cut it down. Oh, and yeah. I thought my washing was bad.” Stiles finished sheepishly.     
  
Tony grimaced because he was still on the fence about finding a Necromancer for that bastard. “I know but then there was blood spilt by its roots. It meant it became active and the first Darach used it to stave off death.”

“So the tree needs a blessing?” Stiles was curious about exactly what they would be doing.    
  
Tony snorted even as he kept a steady speed to the source of the darkness. “Something like that.”

Stiles thought about something. “Wait! Is the Nemeton the reason this place is called Beacon Hills?”   
  
Tony chuckled. “Yes, the roots and bark of the tree absorb magicks like a massive sponge. Now, if the ambient magic is good then it will be harmless.”   
  
“And if it has been abused by shady druids then it calls every scooby doo monster it can.” Stiles finished seeing what was the issue. 

“Indeed, Young Padawan.”   
  
Stiles frowned. “I better be Obi-Wan and not Skywalker.”    
  
“Why? Because Ewan McGregor is hotter or can act better?”    
  
Stiles snorted. “Both, and I figured you’d be more a Qui-Gon type of guy.”   
  
Tony smirked. “You’d be oh so right. Now, we’re here and we’re going to do the most hippy thing you can imagine.” He said seriously. “We’re going to hold hands and you’re going to repeat after me.”

Stiles was well aware of how important it was to follow instructions. He knew he was so new he was green when it came to magic and he was more than willing to follow his mentor. So he did; uttering words that felt right. It warmed him to realise he understood the language being spoken. 

The spell must have worked as the tree sent a blinding white pulse up into the air. He knew they’d done what they’d set out to do but there was still more dark energy there. “What the hell is that?” 

He could see Tony was doing something to try and figure it out. “Oh damn, that’s  _ nasty _ . Someone has been a very naughty girl.”   
  
Stiles tilted his head to the side. “Share with the class?”    
  
Tony huffed. “It is a Nogitsune spirit, and it is pissed. The Nemeton has trapped it but the dark energy was feeding it. Right now, the Nemeton is acting as a prison but I want to move it as soon as it’s safe to do so. We’ll need to let Hale know, it’s his right as Alpha.”   
  
Stiles groaned. “He’s going to go all growly!”   
  
Tony smirked. “But you like that, don’t you?”   
  
Stiles blushed. “Hey - no fair, using my crush against me.”

Tony just gave him a  _ bitch-please _ look. “Like you’re not thinking of ways to tease your father or me?”    
  
“Guilty.”   
  
Tony clapped an arm around him. “Hey, look on the bright side. We’re awesome, we just purified an ancient Nemeton. We should be high as kites.” 

Stiles wanted to run and fly. He knew where he wanted to go. “Can we go to the Hale house?”   
  
“Doesn’t Derek live in town?” Tony asked as he was sure Derek had said as much the night before. 

Stiles shrugged. “He does, but he’s at the house right now.”  
  
Tony didn’t say anything at all. He didn’t know how Stiles would react to the fact he had a fully formed pack bond with the Alpha. It was the only way Stiles would know exactly where the Alpha was and it wasn’t just strong, it would be rock solid to have that level of awareness.  He was trying to think about how he’d break it to Noah that he now effectively had at least three _pseudo-grandbetas_ and probably a few more as the Hale Pack stabilised. 

~*~

Derek was at the Hale house with Peter. It was their home once before and he was determined to reclaim it. The past needed to be remembered but couldn’t be avoided. He’d learnt that much since returning to Beacon Hills, if nothing else. 

“So how did your meet-the-parent dinner go. Did the good Sheriff shoot you?” His Uncle teased him. 

“No.”    
  
Peter rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, nephew. Can you give me more than that? I can’t even go out in public without hiding my identity.”   
  
“Well, whose fault is that? You brought yourself back using a banshee!”   
  
Peter shrugged. “I was out of my mind with grief and power. We have been over this.”    
  
Derek had to remind himself that the fire had taken something from Peter that would never be healed despite their superior healing. It was one of the reasons he kept him around. He was the one who was preyed upon by Kate, so he was the one responsible for the fire. The fire that had caused Peter’s injuries and therefore his actions were caused by his catalyst. He knew that Kate was ultimately to blame but the guilt wasn’t rational. Plus, there was a small part of him that recognised his family was rapidly diminishing.    


Stiles rolled his eyes and announced his presence with a comment of, “I can’t believe I’m saying this but Peter is not the worst thing in town.”   
  
“You say the sweetest things, little Red.”   
  
Tony didn’t like his tone. “You know if you make a move against him I will make you into a rug for the living room. If Derek is the type, a necklace of your fangs too. If he isn’t, I’m sure Stiles would like it.”   
  
Peter threw back his head and laughed. “You’re my kind of Fae. It’s about time there was someone as bloodthirsty as us in the Pack. We might survive.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so sure. He’s sweet on my Dad and you know that Dad kind of the favours the law.”

Tony pouted. “Hey, soon-to-be-retired Federal Agent.”

Peter raked his eyes up and down Tony. “More’s the pity.”   
  
Derek groaned. “Can you just reign it in for a second and not piss off the super powerful Fae?”

The shrug Peter gave was perhaps the most honest answer he could give. Derek pinched his nose. “What’s up? You both seem worried.”   
  
“You have a Nogitsune slumbering under the Nemeton,” Tony explained, knowing that sometimes it was better to rip the band-aid off so to speak.

Derek sighed because that was not what he wanted. He’d naively hoped for peace once the Alpha Pack had disappeared. “Perfect.”

Stiles shrugged sheepishly. “It will hold until after pack night and I want Dad’s date to go well so no new research until then.”   
  
Derek could agree to that and, if he was being honest to himself, as long as what Stiles suggested wasn’t dangerous to him or the pack he’d agree to it. “If you say so.”

~*~

Stiles had raced out of the door shouting he’d be back once the Pack had done their moonlight run. Tony and Noah had discussed it and decided they didn’t fancy tempting fate. They were going to stay in and watch a game with a beer. It might not be the most romantic date but it suited them down to the ground. Tony wanted to find out everything he could about Noah and whatever put the man at ease - he would do it. 

Noah looked at Tony who’d dropped his glamour in their home. This man, this Fae, took his breath away and confused him at the same time. “You’re stunning and I don’t get what you see in me.”   


Tony wasn’t having any of his self-deprecation though. “You face every challenge with dignity and your love of Stiles is humbling. I wish my father had been so good to me.”   
  
Noah sighed. “I haven’t always got it right.”   
  
Tony shook his head, twisting on the sofa they were sharing so he was facing the man fully. He didn’t want Noah to doubt even an ounce of what he was saying. “You owned every one of your faults and worked to correct them and that too is something that can be admired.”   
  
Noah had to smile fondly at someone fiercely defending him. It was usually only Stiles, “Okay, you win.”   
  
Tony was leaning in closer. He was feeling braver and could feel Noah’s breath against his cheek. It would take barely a fractional move to seal it with a kiss but he wanted the Sheriff to make the first move. He was keen this was done at Noah’s pace. “Do I? And what is my reward?”   
  
“One tired, old Sheriff with a half-fae son.” Noah remarked with a wry grin. Although his eyes had dipped to Tony’s lips.   
  
Tony had a predatory grin. That was a signal he’d been looking for and was more than willing to seize the opportunity.  “Perfect for me then. If I kiss you, are you going to freak out?”    
  
Noah shook his head. “Freak out isn’t the word I would use.”   
  
Tony closed the gap and their first kiss was as electric as he’d hoped. Tony managed to straddle him without breaking their kiss. It was leisurely and exploratory and a promise for the future. 

He broke the kiss reluctantly. “I could get used to that.”   
  
Noah groaned but leant in for a second kiss. If their first one had been electric, the second was passion incarnate and Tony was  _ hooked _ . It was everything he needed and his tongue fought for dominance and his hands were roving anywhere he could touch.  

Tony groaned. “I want to get my hands on you all the time.” He confessed even as he lay a path of kisses down the side of Noah’s neck.

Noah grinned at that and needs long left in the past had definitely arisen. He showed his appreciation against Tony’s leg. “I have to work and the uniform leaves nothing to the imagination.”   
  
“Hey, I love you in uniform.” Tony informed him unashamedly as he thrust his own erection against Noah’s.

“I’ll have to remember that.” Noah gasped out as Tony sucked on his pulse point. He felt like a damn teenager again. 

Any further conversation was broken by someone charging through their door. It was Stiles and he was frantic. “Tony, Dad, we need your help. That bitch has stolen  _ my _ Alpha.”   
  
Tony just leant his forehead against Noah’s. “And we were having such a nice evening.”

_ Someone was going to die - Tony had made so much progress in his chase of the Sheriff. He was not amused to be interrupted and he was about to throw a temper tantrum that would make his Nana proud. _

 


	9. Don't Disturb Date-Night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: This chapter has a Kate Argent warning - Chapter discusses historical sex abuse, and torture because of hunters. 
> 
> ... Just remember Tony is going to have his say rev...Justice.

Scott wasn’t sure what was going on but he’d followed to find out. He’d seen Stiles storm home, flinging the door open with Derek’s betas at his back. They seemed annoyed and scared at the same time. If that was the case - then it could be nothing good. It was why he refused to join the pack - nothing good ever happened. 

He didn’t think he was prepared for Stiles to shout. “ _ That bitch stole my Alpha.” _ _   
_

And since when did Stiles glow? Scott was confused. Stiles hadn’t joined Derek’s Pack, had he? Surely Stiles would have told him. Then again, he’d been so busy trying to get Allison back that he’d not spoken to his best friend in a while. He figured it would be okay because Stiles knew how important Allison was to him.    


Only now Scott was standing in the doorway of Stiles’ home feeling like he was left out in the cold. It was not a feeling he liked, truth be told. And who was the man straddling the Sheriff? 

Tony stood up from Noah’s lap looking unruffled but Stiles could guess it was due to a glamour. He was so practising that skill because he knew it would be useful in the future. 

“Who took Derek?” His cousin asked him.    
  
“Kate Argent!” Stiles growled. 

Tony frowned because that name had cropped up in story time the other night. He was confused though because all seemed to think that she wasn’t around. “I thought you said the crazy bitch was dead.”   
  
Stiles pointed at Peter even as he was giving Tony the appropriate background. “He slit her throat with his claws when he was the Alpha and crazy.”   
  
Peter rolled his eyes because really, they couldn’t keep holding everything he did against him when he was insane. “Look, I was crazy. I am much better since my resurrection and it doesn’t solve the fact she is a were-panther who has taken my nephew!”   
  
Tony sighed because it was the rarest way to change someone but it could happen. “Next time, take her damn head off!”   
  
Peter smirked at the pragmatism. “Oh, I don’t make the same mistake twice.”

The Sheriff groaned. “Can we not say things like that where others can hear? I would love to get re-elected you know.”   
  
Stiles smiled because that was as close to permission as his Dad would give. He wanted to explain what he did know and he felt bad for interrupting date night but this was Derek. “I was in the kitchen area. I heard her gravelly ass voice say ‘Hey Handsome’ and then a gunshot and she grabs Derek.”   
  
Tony grabbed his leather jacket. “Let’s go.”   
  
Scott tried to stop them. “Shouldn’t we wait for Mr Argent.”   
  
Tony paused and looked at Stiles and their looks spoke volumes. Stiles was the one to say it. “Yeah, no.”

Stiles’ Dad finished the argument by grabbing his own Sheriff jacket. “Argent is not the law, we are. So we have a kidnapper to chase down?”    
  
Tony grinned. “Hell yeah, let’s go. We’re going to cheat so this is going to cut the time down immensely.”   
  


~*~

The betas went in one car with Peter and Scott, while Stiles went with Tony and his Dad. Erica was the one to say it. “Papa Stilinski’s got game.”   
  
Isaac tried to figure out what she meant. “Wait - you mean the Fae?”    
  
Erica snorted. “Oh yeah, use your nose.”   
  
Isaac wrinkled his nose. “He smells of lightning and cinnamon.”

Erica chuckled, adding with a salacious grin. “Well, the Sheriff wants to eat him like a cinnamon bun.”

Peter snorted. “Like you wouldn’t take the opportunity.”   
  
Erica shook her head. “Nah, Batman would be sad with me and I can’t handle that.”

Peter shook his head because Derek’s puppies were as enamoured with Stiles as his nephew. He couldn’t blame him because the boy was special, although finding out he was Fae meant he was glad that he bit Scott and not Stiles all those moons ago. “You would be right about that and the boy is vicious when crossed. It makes me all tingly and warm.”   
  
“You would, you psycho.” Scott said sourly, sounding too much like Derek for Peter not to react.    
  
Peter smirked at his former beta. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”   
  
Scott went on to say something else but his words died on his lips. They’d arrived at the loft and he watched Stiles race out of the Sheriff’s cruiser. He was watching his best friend and he could swear that Stiles was glowing. “Why is he shining?” 

The betas looked at him as if he was too stupid to breathe. He hated when they did that and it was not his fault as no one had explained it to him. The fact that he would have needed to be around for that to occur was a fact lost to him. 

~*~

In the Sheriff’s car, Tony was doing his best to catch up on everything he could about Kate Argent. He was not the type to underestimate a foe and he’d dismissed her as unimportant assuming she was dead. 

“So the bitch tricked him, raped him and then came back for a third go-round?” Tony asked, not able to keep the outrage out of his voice.    
  
Stiles sighed because he was in perfect agreement with Tony. In fact, he got homicidal every time he thought about it. “Pretty much.”   
  
“And she interrupted my date night! It was going so well.” Tony pouted, showing just how frustrated he was about it. He might be an adult but - it had been going so well!

The Sheriff smirked but was gratified to hear it. It had been a long time since he’d broached romance so he felt very rusty when it came to the whole dating thing. He wanted to reassure Tony. “Yeah, it was and we’ll go right back to it. We just need to hunt down Argent first.”   
  
“I’m all about goals,” Tony said conversationally. Internally he was debating just how he was going to make the bitch suffer. 

His first thought was to roast her from the inside out. Then he thought about blending her insides. His personal favourite though was going to make her feel exactly what she had done to all her victims - that meant any druggings, abuse or fire damage. He was reluctant to engage in it immediately though as he felt it would be too quick a death.

He had time to refine his plan by the time he tracked them down. They’d made it back to the loft Derek had been staying at and the betas had pulled up in the other car. 

“We need to find my nephew.” Peter said in lieu of a greeting.   
  
Tony looked at Stiles because this was his rodeo if they were going to sort this quickly and rescue Derek before she could inflict major damage. “Show me the way.”   
  
Stiles tilted his head to the side. “Is there a spell I need?”    
  
Tony rolled his eyes because spells were for those with lesser powers - Stiles would soon learn that but right now he was clinging to the lore and not his instincts. It was his job to tear down the misconceptions so he reminded him. “Your Alpha has been snatched and your will is strong. So show me  _ where _ he is.”

The betas were about to protest when Stiles closed his eyes and thought about what Tony said. Stiles was glad for the tense silence as it let him think. He remembered the forest and purifying the Nemeton and their other conversation back home and he knew exactly what to do. Kate was not allowed to hurt Derek any further than she already had. The bitch had taken everything from him once, and Stiles was so proud of Derek’s strength to let others back into his heart considering everything he’d been through.    
  
His eyes opened and they flashed purple, and his skin glinted in the moonlight. The next second there was a tangible wisp of gold and black showing into the air. 

Stiles spoke softly. “The gold is Derek and the black is the bitch.”   


Stiles refused to even call her by her name. Tony nodded, “Well, now we have the trail.”

“She’s a hunter and whatever she is now, she will have traps prepared.” Boyd reminded them all.   
  
Tony smirked because he wasn’t wrong but as Fae - they were the ultimate wildcards. “She would have traps for werewolves. She won’t see  **us** coming.”

Stiles grin was positively feral and he too agreed. There was one thing he was certain of tonight - if there was a chance to kill Kate he would do it. 

~*~   
  
Derek groaned as he woke up. He was underground and he was strung up to a battery. He hissed as the voltage ran through his body. He didn’t want to scream and give her any satisfaction. He just had to hold on. He knew Stiles had heard him be snatched. There was no way Stiles wouldn’t come for him. 

“Hello, Kate.” He said, aiming for a calm voice even if it was tense from pain.   
  
“Hey, Handsome. I was in the neighbourhood.” She drew her fingers across his torso. “I thought we could hook up like old times.”

He flinched at even her touch, it was worse than the current she was flooding through his body. “What do you want?”    
  
She growled and her face slipped into the blue fur. He’d never seen a werepanther before but it fit her nature. “I want my life back.”   
  
“You have fur, you could still live your life.”   
  
She hissed, digging her claws into his stomach. “Life? I’m a hunter, the only thing I would get from my family is a bullet.”   
  
Derek sneered. “At least they won’t set you alight.”   
  
Derek could hear the pack pull up and he had to smile - Tony and Stiles were with them. “You could let me go.”   
  
“You ruined my life!” She screamed, turning up the dial for voltage. 

The door  _ splintered _ and Tony strode in first quickly followed by everyone else. “I’d say I’m sorry to interrupt but that would be insincere.”   
  
She hissed, suddenly putting herself behind Derek and using him as a shield. “Touch me, and I take your precious Alpha into the afterlife with me.”   


Tony smirked because while she made the top-ten list of crazies he’d met, she wasn’t even close to his top-ten of menacing. “I’ll raise you your threat with a promise. If you touch him, I will break every one of your claws and then I will get creative.”

She drew blood. “What are you going to do that won’t dirty your suit.” She said implying he was just a pretty boy with tall words.    
  
Stiles growled but Tony just raised his hand and she was lifted into the air. It was a startling display of power that none expected. They’d known he was powerful but so far only in theory - now they were seeing it in action.

Stiles rushed forward to catch Derek as his Dad switched off the machine causing Derek so much harm. Meanwhile, Kate was still hissing in the air. “A goddamn Fae is backing you, how?”

Tony grinned. “I’m here on family business.”   
  
“I won’t stop.” She promised him. 

She cried out in pain and everyone held their breath. The Pack hadn’t seen or heard Tony do anything and yet she was definitely writhing in pain. 

Peter looked pleased as this was the one whose actions had decimated his pack. 

Scott tried to appeal to Stiles to get him to stop - so that his Dad could arrest her. Tony kept her in the air but directly addressed Scott. “Oh, little Omega. You have no idea how this world works. This isn’t Disney. If I let her go she goes away and seethes. She will then research me, and target Stiles and Noah. Once we’re out of the way, she will target the pack because she is a psychotic, racist bitch who even with a healthy dose of poetic justice still hasn’t changed. She is literally one of you  and she still hates you all and that extends to herself.”

Peter knew what happened. “She couldn’t kill herself. You - who’ve slaughtered so many couldn’t do it to yourself, could you?”

“No.”   
  
Tony knew at that moment what he should do. “Peter, come here. I have a karmic level of balance to restore.”

The wolf slipped over to the Fae and offered his hand. The Pack watched fascinated as black lines of something drained from Peter and slipped into the WerePanthers veins. It increased the screams until she fell to the floor. 

Stiles knew what had happened. He kept his hand on Derek. “What do you remember of the fire, Creeperwolf?”    
  
Peter lets his memories roll back and he got -  _ nothing.  _ “Not a damn thing.”   
  
Tony smirked “You’re welcome. Your actions are now your own with no excuses.”   
  
Peter tilted his head to the side and nodded showing he understood the distinction. The Fae hadn’t given him quite the gift and burden at the same time. “I gotta say, you’re a welcome addition to this town.”   
  
“Don’t flirt with me in front of my lover. It’s poor manners,” Tony chided.   
  
Peter’s smirk suggested he had plans afoot that might involve both of them. Stiles was going to say something but right now he was soaking in the fact everyone was alive. Wait,  _ everyone _ was alive. 

“She’s still alive.” His tone suggesting that the idea offended him on every level.    
  
His Dad groaned. “You can’t keep saying stuff like that.”   
  
Stiles snickered. “Come on, Dad, that is not the worst thing you’ve heard me say.”   
  
Derek was starting to feel like all his limbs would work independently but he kept on leaning against Stiles. “It’s true though, can we please get out of here?” 

Scott looked at Kate and was outraged about something, demanding to know. “What did you do? And why didn’t you arrest her?”    


The Sheriff sighed but Tony answered patiently. “Scott, there isn’t a prison in this world built to withstand her. And honestly, I gave her every memory Peter had of the fire, including how it felt to be burned alive. Technically it is called a Karma curse.”   
  
“I adore magic.” Stiles said. All of sudden he was okay with her still breathing.

Noah wanted to be upset but he did understand the law wasn’t perfect. It was all they had as a society which is why he felt it was important to protect it. “It is something else. I suggest you call Chris Argent here. Let him deal with his sister. She won’t be on her feet anytime soon.”

Derek and Peter shared a look of vindication to see one of their nemesis’ brought so low. Tony didn’t know it but his actions would lead to healing in more than one way that night. 

Erica looked at the pitiful creature on the floor, then back at Tony. “Note to self, don’t disturb date night.”   
  
Tony and the Sheriff blushed but Tony shrugged. “Oh come on, we had our first alone time and she decides to snatch Derek. I had to send a message my Nana would be proud of or I wouldn’t hear the end of it.”   
  
“Like?”   
  
“Don’t leave an enemy alive that can come after you, and if you do leave them alive make sure it’s because they can’t come after you, or, you have made them  _ reevaluate  _ their life choices.”   
  
Erica could confidently say. “You managed that.”

Tony grinned. “Thanks. Now what?”    
  
Stiles could see the tension building between his father and Tony. “Can I see Derek home, and stay the night to make sure he’s okay?”    
  
The Sheriff looked at Derek and to be honest, with everything that had gone on he couldn’t begrudge the man some comfort. “Sure, no funny business and be home for breakfast.”   
  
Stiles was triumphant. “Thanks, Dad. I’d hug you but I don’t want Derek to fall over.”

The Sheriff snorted. “Scott, stop gaping and call Alison and then hand me the phone.”

Scott did just that, responding to his natural authority. Tony and the Sheriff remained behind to monitor Kate who was still alive, just catatonic from memories. They stayed until Chris Argent arrived looking grave and confused. 

He tried to be outraged until Tony declared. “Justice has been served. She would have never faced it in a courthouse. All I did was give her Peter Hale’s memories.”   
  
Chris understood the catatonic state and he’d always known that Karma was real. “I will see to her.”   
  
Tony pulled Noah away as this was not for them. They stood by the Sheriff’s car and Tony was suddenly nervous. “You saw the real Fae side of me, does it make you want to run for the hills?”   
  
Noah rolled his eyes. “Did you forget Stiles is my son? No, I don’t want to run, in fact, I want to drive home and if we’re both agreeable to go right back to what we were doing before we were rudely interrupted.”   
  
Tony’s smile was incandescent. “That sounds like a perfect plan.”

  
  
  



	10. Here to Stay (Pt 1)

**Chapter 9: Here to stay  (Part One)**

  
  


Stiles’s smile might just break his face it was that wide. Derek was back safe and sound, as well as being the right age. His Dad hadn’t been killed by the psycho bitch like he might have feared in the past. In fact, Tony had turned her into swiss cheese. It was satisfying even if it was quick and she didn’t end up dead. 

Derek whispered. “We’re okay.” He was sitting up in bed, where Stiles had insisted he went to rest. He’d agreed but only if Stiles lay down with him. He deserved the comfort after his run-in with Kate. He needed to remind himself what it was like to be touched without hatred. He knew the pack wanted to do it and tomorrow he’d encourage it but right now he needed to rebuild his own mental walls.    
  
Stiles snorted at Derek’s comment. “Well, of course, we are. Tony made sure she won’t be a threat any time soon. We will still have to deal with Scotty and his ego, and the Nogitsune.”

Derek rolled his eyes, as usually it was him that was all doom and gloom. “He is a teenager and we’ll deal with the Nogistune tomorrow.”   
  
“Hey, I’m a teenager too!” Stiles protested. 

Derek just gave him a look because he really wished Stiles would stop reminding him. “Stiles you haven’t been a teenager in a long time. You are also the one I trusted to see my pack safe.”   
  
Stiles was humbled. “Always. They’re mine too, you know.”   
  
Derek flashed a small smile. It was the best type too because it was pure and innocent. “That’s good.”   
  
Stiles snuggled closer to Derek. “Life’s good. Dad’s happy, we’re alive and I’m learning about my powers.”

Derek kissed the side of his cheek and they both fell quickly asleep. The betas had slipped into his bedroom to check their Alpha was okay. They all smiled seeing how he was wrapped with up Stiles.  _ He’d be okay. _

~*~

Tony and Noah flopped down on the couch in the Stilinski home. It was funny to think not two hours before, they’d been starting to explore their romantic attachment to each other. 

Noah was exhausted and amazed at what was going on in Beacon Hills. He was glad he now knew the truth but damn, what a trip. “Is this going to be the norm?” 

Tony snickered. “We better not keep getting interrupted, or Nana is going to start recording my stunts for her amusement.”   
  
Noah shifted nervously. “How will she take us dating?”    
  
After all, the Sheriff wasn’t a naive man. He knew Tony was a Crown Prince and titles like that matter. 

Tony snuggled into his side. “She’ll be wound up for sure but once I reassure her that we’re serious and not some passing fancy she’ll get used to the idea.”   
  
Noah squeezed his leg, “You’re definitely more than a passing fancy for me too, you know.”   
  
If others were around they’d snort at the way two mature individuals couldn’t say the words yet. It didn’t matter because Tony and Noah had confirmed this was important to them. The physical side would come soon enough when they weren’t exhausted - right now sleeping on the couch sounded perfect. 

 

~*~

Stiles crept into the house quietly with Derek and stopped short, meaning Derek nearly knocked him over. Thankfully, Derek used his reactions to stop him from falling on his ass. 

Noah quirked an eye open. “What time is it?”    
  
Stiles had a shit-eating grin. “The time you asked us to appear for breakfast.”   
  
Tony groaned. “That seems short-sighted.”   
  
Stiles shook his head. “Nope, Pops wanted a family breakfast and we’d have been remiss to be late.”   
  
Tony kept his eyes closed, and didn’t move from his octopus-like hold of Noah. He was comfortable, damn it. “You know once we’re awake and caffeinated we’ll return the teasing.”

“Oh yeah - but I’m making pancakes.”   
  
Tony grinned although he still had his eyes closed. “You’re forgiven.”   
  
Noah listened as Stiles and Derek started to raid the kitchen for the ingredients. “I could get used to this.”   
  
Tony smirked. “You better, you’re stuck with me.”   
  
The only response that was fitting was to drag Tony into a filthy kiss. They would have taken this further but his son was in the kitchen. They rested their heads together. “Later?”    
  
Tony let his breathing get back under control. “You betcha.”   
  
Their arousal was slowly simmering and this would be explosive when they finally gave in to it. They could wait as they now had breathing space thanks to Tony’s actions. Beacon Hills was as safe as it had been in years. They’d unwittingly created a power couple with Noah keeping order in the human world and Tony doling out justice in the supernatural world. 

Noah heard one sarcastic comment from Stiles. “I want bacon and it better be the good kind.”   


Stiles shouted back, “Just today because everyone lived.”

~*~

The breakfast was going to become a weekly tradition but for now - they had more pressing matters. 

“Before Crazy-Kate we had an issue with a Nogitsune.”

Tony tried to put into words how bad this creature could be. “We of the UnSeelie court would think twice about going up against an old one, one on one.”   
  
“So, dangerous?”   
  
Tony nodded because if anything that was an understatement. “They thrive on chaos and strife. They’ll cause pain for no other reason than to feed. Of course, the more they feed, the more they need so the more brutal the act. The worst part is they have to be invited into the area and a sacrifice of a tail is usually used to lure them.”   


Stiles thought about it. “That would be historically significant I suppose. Do we have a plan?”    
  
Tony nodded. “I do. I intend to ask the wild hunt to intervene if you are willing, Alpha Hale?”   


Derek didn’t know what to think about a threat of a level that scared an UnSeelie Fae - in such cases, it was a no brainer. “I would be grateful if you use any contact that would see Beacon Hills safe.” 

Noah had little choice but to go in for his shift. He’d been pulled into a goodbye kiss from Tony and had his tie straightened. He’d shivered at Tony whispering in his ear. “See you at lunch, Sheriff.”

 

~*~   
  
Tony was trying to think through everything and meditate about all the changes that had gone on in his life in just a short week. 

He was committed to doing a yoga session in the living room as it was a perfect way to centre his mind and magic. He had so many things to look forward to and he really wanted to get to know Noah in every way possible because even his magic was smitten with the man. 

Mab popped in to see her grandson as she wanted something confirmed. She’d heard something disturbing from the  _ Fate Sisters _ and she had to go and seek the truth of the matter. She figured going straight to the source would be the best solution. She would always gain the truth from Anthony even if it wasn’t something she wanted to hear.

“You’re in LOVE?! What is this man? Fae-bait?” She asked, sounding way too exasperated to be royal. The pout definitely wasn’t befitting of someone who was a queen.

Tony stood up whirling around, glad that Noah was still at the station. He knew things were moving fast and Tony was prepared to wait and court Noah on his terms. The man was adapting well to the whole supernatural reveal but there was adapting  _ and _ meeting his Nana.  _ She was like a super advanced course. _ “Yes, I am. Thank you. No, his aftershave is perfectly mundane.” He finished calmly.    
  
“That’s just terrible news.” She said, collapsing on a couch she conjured for herself.    


Tony knew that it wasn’t quite meant the way it was said. You couldn’t take offence as if she was human. He was firm but persuasive. “No, it’s great news. You should be glad. I’m closer to my powers than I have been in years. In fact, I’ve stopped pretending to be a human in DC. You should be ecstatic!”

She sniffed but it was clear she was now seeing the more positive aspects. “Well, that is something, I suppose.”   
  
“Oh come off it, grandma.” Tony knew the old woman well enough to know when she was mad. This wasn’t it. “You love grandpa with all your heart.”   
  
“Yes, well. He loves me despite my worst parts,” she admitted with a smirk.    
  
Tony chuckled at what she would consider a romantic statement. “Oh, you mean he’s just as twisted as you. I think you remind me more of Benedict and Beatrice than who Shakespeare styled you after.”

She smirked. “I can see the comparison but I didn’t need to be tricked into the marriage. I chased him.”   
  
“Which is what I intend to do. You should approve of him, you know.” Tony explained softly. He couldn’t believe that he was thinking in such long-term thoughts about a relationship. He’d not, for most of his thirties, even contemplated the idea. Once he’d thought about his heritage he figured it wouldn’t be ideal to tie himself to someone who couldn’t handle his  _ otherness _ .    
  
“He is mortal.” She reminded him, although it wasn’t said cruelly.    
  
“He’s raised a Fae son, he lives and works in a Nemeton cursed area and has survived for five years. Give him a chance - you might like him. Plus, you upset Noah and Stiles will never forgive you.” Tony explained, knowing just how to frame an argument to win. 

“Well, I will talk to him civilly, and I won’t twist him up with magick. Will that allay your fears, young one?” She said, fond of her grandson. He was the best of her and her husband, Edward. She was going to have to invoke the researchers into how to successfully lengthening the Sheriff’s life. The last thing she was willing to do was watch her grandson fade through grief. He may be planning to enjoy just a mortal life with the Sheriff but she had bigger plans.   
  
Tony grinned. “It’s a start. I do have some fun for us if you’re willing.”   
  
She quirked an eyebrow. “What do you have in mind?” 

“Someone decided to stash a Nogitsune under the cursed Nemeton. I would sleep better knowing it was gone.”   
  
She was intrigued, tangling with the Kitsune was always amusing. “Tell me more ... How old?” 

Tony smirked. “Old. I didn’t say anything to the others, didn’t want to worry the puppies.”   
  
Mab cackled. “Okay, Tonio, you win. I will be back with your grandfather later on this evening.”   
  


~*~   
  
Tony waltzed through the station - it seemed like Noah had said something as the receptionist had looked up and said. “He’s in his office.”

Tony knocked on the door and Noah looked up with a grin. “Hey. Have fun this morning?” 

Tony sat opposite him, mindful that this was his place of work. Only he couldn’t shake his grandmother’s words out of his head. “Yeah, actually, my Nana dropped in. We’ll take care of the Nogitsune this afternoon, which is good as the Hunt would have been a nuclear approach.”   
  
“And what would you consider the King and the Queen of the UnSeelie court?” Noah asked curiously. 

“The surgical strike.”

Noah sat back in his chair. “That makes sense. Argent’s sister is being booked into a secure facility.”   
  
Tony shrugged. “She is currently going to have a rough few years - she is literally reliving every one of Peter’s memories exactly as he did.”   
  
“Will she wake up?”    
  
Tony shook his head. “No, and to be honest one of the hunter families will more than likely finish her off when they realise what she is.”   
  
Noah knew it wasn’t perhaps the most lawful intervention but it was the safest one for the public. “Well, they say if you live by the sword, you will die by it.”   
  
Tony snickered. “That is so true. Anyway, lighter topics - I brought dinner.”   
  
The Sheriff peered in the bag. “Is that steak?”    
  
Tony nodded, bemused by the radiant grin on his lover’s face. “Not a word to Stiles!”   
  
Tony motioned his lips being sealed. “Technically, there is salad on the sandwich so that was what I was going to focus on.”   
  
The Sheriff shook his head. “You’re sneaky and magnificent.”     


Tony grinned. “Thank you.”   


The Sheriff leaned forward to kiss him softly. It was the most chaste kiss he’d had in a long time and yet it was a promise of things to come.    


Tony managed to keep his cool. “Eat your sandwich.”   
  
They passed the dinner break chatting and making plans. They’d decided to have a real date as they’d tried a quiet date and it failed. 

“The gun range?” Noah checked. 

Tony nodded. “It’ll be hot and we can keep our aim in.”   
  
He shook his head, knowing that they’d get distracted but he couldn’t deny it wouldn’t be appealing. “You got yourself a deal.”

_ Tony was here to stay in Beacon Hills and he would do his level best to make it safe for all he cared about.  _


	11. Here to Stay (Part 2)

**Here to Stay (Part Two)**

 

Stiles ran into Scott as school ended. He was thinking of the advice he’d asked of Tony that day over breakfast. He might not want to have this conversation but he didn’t want his oldest friend to go feral either. Scott looked annoyed and angsty all at the same time. Still, it was promising because he asked Stiles. “Can we talk?”    
  
Stiles sighed because honestly, he wanted to go home and change and head to the Pack House - and yet he knew they needed to have this conversation. “What’s up, Scotty?”    
  
“We haven’t hung out in a long time.” Scott said with a pout. 

Stiles rolled his eyes inwardly. He was pushing them over to the bench area so that at least they wouldn’t be overheard. “How could we?”   
  
“We used to hang out all the time.” Scott reminded him. 

Stiles sighed as he sat opposite Scott. “Yeah, but you’ve been chasing Alison and we had a small thing like the Alpha Pack to worry about.”   
  
Scott scowled. “Yeah, but why didn’t Derek say anything about it to me.”   
  
“What - after you betrayed his trust?” Stiles asked tartly. He knew how much it would have hurt Derek to have his agency taken once more. The man would have never bitten Gerard in a million years and Scott, through his own plan, had taken that choice away from him. 

“It was my family.” Scott reminded him, frustration leaking into his voice. 

Stiles shrugged. “Look, I am not going around in circles with you, Scotty. If you’d have killed Peter way back when, you would have become Alpha, not been cured. That is not Derek’s fault and you know it.”   
  
“I never wanted to be a wolf.”   
  
Stiles sighed and was sad for a second. He was well aware that was true but he couldn’t change the past. “Yeah, I know. You need to get this through your skull. You may think you hate it but you sure love the advantages, Mr Co-Lacrosse Captain.” 

Scott huffed at Stiles calling him on his angst. He knew he had enjoyed it but he was still being stubborn. He trusted his instincts even if everyone didn’t believe him. “But Derek is not a good guy.”   
  
Stiles scowled at the insult but knew shouting would get him nowhere. “Let’s agree to disagree, just think how you would feel if I insulted Alison. Look Scott, I really need you to listen to me. Tony called you Omega and that is not a good thing.”   
  
“I don’t want an Alpha.” He replied sullenly.   
  
Stiles clapped him on the shoulder. “It was just like when you had asthma, you hated it but you needed your inhaler to survive.”   
  
“It’s not the same thing.”

Stiles shook his head. “You should be able to feel the pack bonds. They offer you stability and help you with controlling your changes. I feel the Pack bonds and it’s awesome and I am not a were.”

Scott looked mullish but finally seemed to be listening. “You know it’s hard to accept orders.”   
  
Stiles softened his approach, having managed to batter through Scott’s defences. “You know Derek is not your Dad, he is not an abusive dick ... He just wants his pack to be safe and to flourish.”   
  
Scott looked sad. “But what about Alison?”    
  
Stiles shrugged. “She is your first love but it doesn’t mean she is your big love. You have to ask yourself this - Can she accept you for who you are?”    
  
Scott looked pained and that was his answer. To say anything else would be to cheapen the moment. Stiles didn’t enjoy tearing Scott down but he refused to let his friend go crazy as an omega. He just dragged Scott over to his jeep and pushed him in. 

Scott asked the other thing had been bugging him. “Who is Tony?”   
  
Stiles grinned. “My Dad’s boyfriend and he is wicked fun.”   
  
“He scared the Alpha Pack.” Scott reminded him. He didn’t know what to think of anyone who could make someone run away just by talking. He was pretty sure that meant they were scary rather than fun. 

Stiles shrugged because he got why it did. “Yeah, it’s his nature. We protect those close to us. You know that.”   
  
Scott snickered because Stiles had always protected him even before he had any power. “You always have. I want to try with Derek but it won’t be easy.”   
  
Stiles let out an explosive breath he’d not realised he’d been holding. “All we can do is try but Scott, I love you, I do but Derek is mine.”   
  
Scott paled hearing what Stiles was saying without saying the words. He very rarely used that tone because it was so definitive. It was Stiles saying that if Scott made him pick between him or Derek - then Derek would win. 

~*~

Tony had no clue his advice to Stiles had worked. He was dealing with waiting for some imminent arrivals. He was pacing as he waited for his grandparents to arrive, not sure how tonight would work. 

Mab snickered at her nervous grandson. “Why are you pacing, sweetheart?”    
  
Tony stopped pacing, glad of his grandparents’ prompt arrival. “Want to sort this Nogitsune out once and for all.”

Edward peered around the room. He seemed to be looking for someone in particular. “Where is the good sheriff?”    
  
Tony let his eyes widen because that was his grandfather’s protective tone. “Hey, so shall we?” 

Edward smirked at his grandson. “Why are you are so nervous? He needs to meet the family at some point - especially if you are in love with him.”    
  
Tony sighed because both of his grandparents had used that word. He found it ironic they were using the word before he’d even said it to Noah. He knew he had strong feelings but a week was too quick for humans. “Look, I adore the man and want to court him properly.”

Edward cooed because this was adorable. He and Mab had been so sure he would remain a perpetual bachelor. “Are you’re in love, young one?”   
  
Tony groaned because this was not the time to be teasing him. “I am thirty-eight years old, hardly a young one.”   
  
Edward shrugged. “And we’re nearly one-hundred-and-fifty but we still look fabulous.”   
  
Tony didn’t want to think too much about it because, as one might expect of a royal Fae, they looked extraordinarily good for their age.  The trouble was - so would he. “Yes, you do. Can we go take on the Nogitsune now? It’s making my teeth itch!”   


His grandmother’s look suggested she knew exactly what had him on edge and it wasn’t the Nogitsune. It was the comment about ageing and it made her even more glad she’d triggered the researchers. This was going to bother Tony the longer he dwelled on the subject. She would pull him aside and have a word so he didn’t ruin what could be the best relationship he could have - at least according to the fates. 

“Come. Let’s shadow as I refuse to walk like a mundane.” She said imperiously. 

Tony didn’t mind as it was easier to explain how people were leaving the house without having arrived in the first place. It was as simple as setting the destination and letting the magic take them where he wanted using a portal. It was more effective than Harry Potter as one they didn’t make a sound, and they were never at risk of losing any limbs. The fact his grandmother ensured he was using his powers he was sure was a happy bonus.

~*~

The Nemeton didn’t feel dark and nasty like before. Mab looked pleased. “Nice purification.”    
  
“Thanks. Stiles and I managed it quite well.” Tony replied. “It was also how I figured out there was something lurking beneath it.”   
  
Mab chuckled. “It was a clever fox to use the Nemeton to trap it.”

“Maybe but I’m not convinced that it is truly trapped.” Tony said, he trusted his gut and knew something bad would happen if they didn’t act upon it.    


Mab snorted. “Well, you were lucky no one has done a sacrifice ritual because with all the power this thing has been flinging out it could have taken a piggyback ride out of it’s makeshift prison.”

Tony wanted to scream as it suddenly became crystal clear in his mind. “It was the Vet’s plan. Just think if he’d managed to use the Darach to convince the kids. Mischief would have made a perfect host.”   
  
She grimaced because it made perfect sense. “Well, he won’t be a problem and neither will the little parasite. Look at its new house.”   


Tony smirked because wow, it was a thing of beauty. It was an Acheron box that was designed to keep demons at bay. It had an infinite number of combinations and could only be successfully locked by the person who initially triggers the spell. 

This would have been difficult for Tony alone but with the three of them, it was almost anti-climatic. Mab snorted at the last insult it managed to hurl before it was thrown in the box and sealed up forever. 

His grandfather clutched the box. “Well, we will throw this down the eternal void ... Good luck to it escaping that.”   
  
Tony chuckled because it was impossible as was well known. It was a fate reserved to the worst traitors of the realm. Truth be told, Tony planned to have Kate Argent thrown in should she ever break free of the Hale Fire memories. “Nice. Thanks.”   
  
Mab rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. “You’re welcome, Tonio. We won’t be strangers.”   
  
Tony watched as they disappeared back to the Fae Realm. He thought about it and knew he shouldn’t get lazy but screw it. He was a Fae and he reasoned he should portal back so as to not arouse the suspicions of the neighbours. 

~*~

He portalled in just as Noah stepped through the door. He was still without his glamour and Noah just looked at him with such affection in his eyes that Tony was taken aback. He was sure it was too soon for humans. He was nervous as he didn’t want to say the wrong thing or rush things. If those at NCIS could see him now they’d be amazed. 

Noah just had a crooked grin. “You take my breath away.”   
  
Tony closed the distance between them and reeled him in using his belt. “Good - because you look stupidly hot in that uniform.”   
  
“This is ridiculously unattractive.”   


Tony shook his head and let his hands roam around to Noah’s ass. “I don’t know. I’d say it moulds perfectly here.”

Noah’s response was lost in a haze of their kiss. Tony could definitely get used to greetings like this. He was also conscious of the fact they were finally alone. “That travel trick work anywhere?”    
  
Tony nodded, his eyes already dipping back to Noah’s lips. “Yeah.”   
  
“Like my bed?”   
  
Tony sealed their lips together even as he transported them to his room. Noah was shedding their clothes as quickly as he could. He kept getting distracted by lips and roaming hands teasing him. He wanted more, in fact, he wanted everything. 

“I’ll give it to you,” Tony promised. 

Noah groaned. “You’re too good at that. Won’t last.”   
  
Tony was kissing a path down his chest. “Good, this is only our first time.”   
  
Noah’s legs collapsed as Tony kissed further down his body. He fell against the bed but this seemed to spur his lover on. “Not sure I’ll survive.”   


Tony looked up and he hardened at the lust-blown expression. “You will, and I’ll make it so good. I’m here to stay.”

And Tony made good on his promise - all night long. 

~*~

Tony was here to stay and knew that no matter what came after the town he’d see it safe. He had a vested interest in keeping Mischief and Noah safe. He supposed he’d extend that protection to the pack for Stiles, and the town for Noah. 

He was known as the  _ Sheriff’s man _ and had settled into a career of writing under the pseudonym of Tony Paddington. 

_ He thought he might miss the action but then, of course, there was the whole supernatural hit list and assassins that came to town. And he’d been fairly calm until they targeted Noah and Stiles, Noah survived but not with all his humanity but that was a tale for a different time.  _


End file.
